The Shoujo Will Request
by nareboshi
Summary: AU. Sasuke's grandfather has just died, leaving his family quite a nice fortune. Unfortunately, to inherit it, Sasuke will now have to go to Konoha Gakuen for one year. And he will have to go there as a girl. Gender bending and crack.
1. The Will

Just a quick first chapter to put this story onto a role. I promise the next chapters will be much better than this one, since I wasn't too sure how to really write this chapter since it had so many things I am not sure about. All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but the story is mine, with help from the three bestest friends you could have. OTAKU!! Enjoy.

* * *

Cool rain fell from the heavens, drenching the people clad in black that crowded around the grave as the cofin was lowered down into the ground. Tears were shed and words of wisdom were spoken and soon the crowd around the grave started to disperse. Among those still standing around the grave, was Sasuke Uchiha and his brother Itachi, along with his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto. His grandfather, it was he who had died, had lived with Sasuke's family for as far as Sasuke could remember, as the old man had come to live with his family when he had been born.

"Let's go, Sasuke," Itachi called, already walking away.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he too jogged away from the grave. He glanced over his shoulder to have one last quick look at the old man's grave. Standing next to it was a tall man in a black suit. At this strange sight, Sasuke stopped and turned. "Oy, Itachi," Sasuke said. His brother turned. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing at the man at the grave.

"Who knows," was Itachi's reply and Sasuke pouted at his lack of enthusiasm. Itachi turned again and started to walk back. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at the back of his retreating brother. Somehow, after the death, he was feeling more rebellious than usual. He again turned to face the strange and walked up to him.

"Who the hell are you?" At this question of questionable politeness, the man turned and Sasuke saw he wore glasses. _He doesn't look remotely sad. C'mon, it's a freaking funeral,_ thought Sasuke. The man reached into the inside of his black suit jacket and withdrew two things. One was a business card.

"Here," he man said, holding out the card. Sasuke took it and read it. _Kabuto Mizaki, Probate Lawyer._ He turned the card over, but there was nothing on the back.

"You're a lawyer? What are you here for?" At this question Mr. Mizaki handed Sasuke the second thing he had taken out of his jacket. This one was a letter.

"I'm the lawyer that was set in charge of your grandfather's will," Mr. Mizaki said, boredom showing in his voice.

A bit put off by the man's attitude, Sasuke didn't reply and chose to rip open the envelope. A folded sheet of paper fell into his hands. Taking it up with spindly fingers, Sasuke quickly opened the paper so that it was lying flat.

"You should probably read that in front of your family." Sasuke scowled, but remembering that he should honor of the dead he promptly turned and walked to where he knew his family would be. He turned to see the man was walking in step with him. Annoying person. Sasuke increased his speed and said nothing when he found the other man had easily caught up.

"You're Sasuke, right? He was your grandfather," the man finally said.

"Hn."

"You're not very talkative are you?"

Sasuke chose not to answer this and instead glared at the lawyer.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke asked. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I have to witness to the will."

_Interesting,_ Sasuke thought to himself. Finally he saw his brother's back and he ran to see him.

"Oy, Itachi!" he said once he came into earshot. His brother turned. "Where are mum and dad?" Itachi pointed to the car.

"Why?" Sasuke raised the letter and will, waving it a little.

"I got the old man's will."

Soon, the three of them, one lawyer and two teenagers, made it to a low class black car. Kabuto Mizaki introduced himself to Sasuke's parents, earning looks of surprise over both their faces. They hadn't expected the old man's will to have been found so soon. He had always been the eccentric sort so they had assumed it would take at least a few years to even find the will.

Fugaku opened the letter and quickly read it, his wife reading it over his shoulder as did Itachi. Annoyed that he was the only one too short, Sasuke reached up and pulled the piece of paper down to get the attention of his father.

"What's it say?" He asked, unable to read the messy scrawl even when he was now able to see it.

"Sasuke," his father said, finally raising his eyes from the paper, "your grandfather had a fairly nice fortune in his possession and it says here that when he died, he would give it all to our family." Sasuke's mouth formed a little 'o'.

"Is that it?"

"Well, no," Itachi said, to Sasuke's annoyance, "It says here that in order for our family to inherit even a cent from him, one of his grandsons, you or me, would have to go to Konoha Gakuen for a year."

_Huh? _Sasuke thought. _That's pretty simple._

"I'll do it," Sasuke said easily. He hated his current school and had been longing to change for a long time. His whole family looked up at him as he said this. "What?"

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, tried to suppress a laugh and his father looked shocked. Itachi just looked relieved he wouldn't have to go to any 'Konoha Gakuen'.

"What?" Sasuke asked again as Mr. Mizaki stepped forward.

"Do you agree to do this?" he asked the dark-haired teen. Sasuke nodded. Mr. Mizaki took a note book out of his pocket and wrote down something on it and started to walk away. "Oh yes. Sasuke, in order for you to properly carry out your grandfather's will, you will have to go to Konoha Gakuen under the guise of a female student."

"WHAT!?"

And Sasuke's world came crashing down around him.

* * *

How was that? I had this idea one sleepy night after reading far too many fan fics here. Lol. I hope that chapter was alright. The next will be better, I promise. Cheers!


	2. Before the first Day

Here's the second chapter. This story hasn't really got a storyline, so it will seem very weird. Ownership as stated in other chapters. Please enjoy.

* * *

It was nearly five-thirty when Sasuke glanced over at his clock. He was sitting slouched back in his chair, his knees up against the edge of his desk. He had a thin figure with black, spiky hair that stuck out behind his head and formed bangs around his Asian face. Beside his chair was a average sized duffel bag, filled with the clothes Sasuke would be needing for year he would be spending at his new school.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling of his room. He sighed, he would have to leave soon if he was going to catch the train to Tokyo. Standing, he stretched and sweeped the creases out of his shirt. He was already wearing the white shirt and black tie that was compulsory of all girl students that attended Konoha Gakuen. On his desk was the woolen sweater that he was planning to wear for the entire year to hide the fact that, like most guys, had no chest. Next to the sweater was the blue tartan skirt with stripes of black and white.

Sasuke had wanted to minimize the time he had to spend wearing the accursed article of clothing, so he had planned to only put it on at the last possible moment. And that moment had come. Scowling, he picked up the tartan skirt and slipped it on over his shorts. _This feels so wrong_, he thought to himself as he pulled on the navy blue sweater over the top. _Arg. The skirt only goes down to the top of my knees._ Sasuke tried to pull the skirt lower, but to no avail. This was the largest size too. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of getting any size smaller.

Sasuke scowled as he straightened, having caught sight of himself in a mirror. He actually looked a bit like a girl. Still scowling, he lugged his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room. When he reached the front door, he put the bag to the side as he sat down to put on his boots. One of the good things about Konoha Gakuen, was that you were free to wear any shoes you liked so along as you didn't wear flip-flops into science experiments.

"Otouto." At this, Sasuke turned and looked up to see his brother standing behind him. Sasuke stuck his tongue out in greeting. It was too early in the morning to be courteous. At this gesture, Itachi chuckled. "Same old Sasuke," he said, messing up his little brother's hair.

"Oy, stop it," Sasuke chided, using his own hand to deflect his brother's. Having finished tying his boots on, he stood and picked up bag up. "Right, I'll be going now." Itachi nodded and Sasuke opened the front door and was about to step through when Itachi spoke again.

"Try and make friends for once, ne Sasuke? You'll be happier that way," Sasuke heard Itachi say before his brother turned and walked back down the hallway.

_Happier?_ Sasuke thought to himself as he closed the front door behind him and turned to take a last look at his family's house. _I'm just going there for the money._ His father worked extremely hard to keep food coming to the table and to pay for Itachi's college fees, so this was a good opportunity to, one, boycott Sasuke's school fees, since it was part of the will that the fees to Konoha Gakuen would come out of the old man's account, and, two, the money they would inherit would be such an amount that it would greatly increase their quality of living. But for Sasuke, it was just going to be an escape. _But really, a skirt?_ He thought to himself as he walked down the street to the train station. It wasn't so much being called a girl that worried him. He had had plenty of that in his last school, what with his pale face and broken voice. But what really worried him was the skirt. It was far too short.

Sasuke reached into his pocket for his iPod and switched it on, while sticking the headphones over his ears. The iPod and headphones had been a gift from on of his friends from school. Soon after, that friend had left the school which surprised and hurt Sasuke, since he hadn't been told. But, not matter. That was nothing now.

His bag was back over his shoulder and now he was scrolling through the songs as he came to the underground entrance to the train. Only taking a glance at the sign at the entrance, Sasuke continued to stare at the iPod as he walked down the stairs. There were little people about at this time of morning, but Sasuke was still feeling self-conscious. To dispel thoughts of being found out and the humiliation that would go along with it, he chose a particularly loud song. He pressed the button and soon the shouting of "What's Up, People?!" filled his ears, completely overriding the sounds and voices in the station as he stepped onto the train. Knowing it would be a long journey, Sasuke sat at the end of one row, leaning on the glass partition, his bag between his legs.

Sasuke gazed out of the window at the scenery flashing by and let himself become absorbed in the song. Gradually, the scenery changed. Trees became telegraph poles, houses, buildings and soon the train was flying to the middle of Tokyo. Suddenly the train went underground, blocking out all the light, so the internal lights in the train were flicked on. The train began to slow and Sasuke stood, swaying a little as the train came to a stand still. The cost of getting up early were starting to get to him.

Shaking his head to clear it, Sasuke stepped off the train as he changed the song to help keep him awake throughout the day.

--

It was nearly eight by the time Sasuke found the school. It was right in the middle of Tokyo, an area he hadn't expected to find it in, so finding it had been a major problem._ Good thing I got an early start_, he thought to himself as he walked throug the school gates. It was a nice looking school with three large sections. He hadn't seen a school map, so he had no idea what any of them did, but it still looked impressive.

_Hmm, I wonder where the office is..._ Sasuke thought as he crossed the courtyard and walked through the entrance of the building in the middle. _Wow. So big._ Hearing footsteps behind him, Sasuke turned to see another student around his age walk in the entrance. He was tall and blonde, with blue eyes. He also had five earrings running down each ear. _Talk about cliché._

"Yo," the blonde said. Sasuke didn't respond. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, turning to continue his search for the office. _How the hell am I suppose to go to class if I don't even know where to go?_ He then turned back to face the blonde he met earlier. "Oy, do you know where the office is?"

"The office?" Sasuke nodded. "Ah, this way," the blonde said, walking ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke followed feeling extremely self-conscious. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

"I'm Naruto, by the way, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, looking back at Sasuke as he spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied simply. _Do I sound like a guy?_

Naruto suddenly stopped, making Sasuke bump into him. Blushing, he peeked around Naruto to see what had happened. In front of them stood a red haired youth. He looked about their age although the look in his green eyes with dark rings around them made him look far older.

"Gaara."

"Naruto-kun," Gaara responded before walking past them, glancing at Sasuke. A chill ran down Sasuke's spine, but he stopped himself from shaking. He would rather die than admit that this 'Gaara' scared him. A warm hand rested on his shoulder, making Sasuke whirl around to find Naruto's just inches from his own. _The hell?!_

"Are you okay?" Too stunned by the situation he was now in, Sasuke could only nod. _Oh, God!_ Naruto smiled. "That's good." He withdrew and continued to lead the way down the hallway. Eventually they reached a room with fogged glass windows with a plaque saying '_Office_'.

"Here we are," Naruto said, stopping at the door, holding it open for Sasuke.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, surprised at Naruto's acts of kindness. "So, I'll see you later, Naruto-kun?" At Sasuke using his name, the blonde grinned.

"Un!" Naruto agreed, he then turned and walked back down the hallway. _Weird guy_, was all Sasuke thought as he walked through the office door, closing it silently behind him.

* * *

I hope that was alright. I'm not too happy with the ending of this chapter, but I didn't know how else to do it. I'm not sure where this is going, so this is very interesting for me to write too. Cheers


	3. Invitation

Haha! Writing this is such a change from Legal Guardian: Blood Angel even though it's the same protagonist. It's such a refreshing change from the serious nature of BA. I also can think a lot less. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke had felt scared the first time he had walked into a classroom on the first day he had gone into primary. But now, he felt horrified. Absolutely horrified. He was so horrified that his knees were knocking against each other and he had to kick them against the wall to get them to stop.

"We have a new student transferring here today," Sasuke heard the teacher say from within the classroom. Knowing this was his que, he opened the door and walked in. "This is Uchiha Sasuke." The teacher and all the occupants of the class turned to face him. _Oh dear._

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he said, bowing. "Please treat me well." There was silence making Sasuke looked up. _Did I do something wrong?_

"She's cute!"

"So tsundere!" And the whole class was in an uproar and the teacher had to yell to get them to quieten down. _The heck?!_

"How about you sit over there, next to the window," the teacher said, pointing to two empty seats. One was near the window. Sasuke nodded and walked to the seat, feeling the eyes of all the class on him. He sat and promptly started to stare out the window until the class turned back to the teacher. When they did, Sasuke turned back to observe the class, looking at each person and deciding what kind of personality they might have.

_Okay_, Sasuke thought to himself, _that fat guy probably is a pig. That blondie is ... a slut. That purple hair girl is the super shy and innocent girl who everyone thinks is cute._ After making a few turns around the class like this, Sasuke was satisfied with the descriptions he had made of everyone. He had even given a few of them names.

Sasuke sighed and returned to looking out the window. He didn't feel like listening to the teacher talk. He'd study it all up in the textbook later. He wasn't a prodigy for nothing. Sasuke stretched and looked around the class again. _Naruto's not in this class..._, he mused to himself. _I wonder which one he's in..._

Suddenly the door slammed open and a girl with pink hair came storming in. She had the arm band of discipline on her arm.

"I found Naruto!" she announced to the teacher, dragging someone into the room. Sasuke perked up at the name. Into the classroom came Uzumaki Naruto, spiky hair and all. He spotted Sasuke and grinned. Sasuke scowled and looked away, blushing.

"Haruno-san, Uzumaki-kun you're both late. I'll excuse you Haruno-san, since it was Uzumaki-kun's fault," Iruka-sensei said, "But you'll have to serve detention, Uzumaki-kun. Both of you sit down." Naruto pulled a face and walked to his desk. It turned out that his desk was the empty one beside Sasuke. He dropped down into his seat and hunched forward, looking at Sasuke.

"Yo." Sasuke glared at him.

"Listen to the teacher, dobe," he said, turning back to the window.

"Teme! Why should I? You're not," Naruto whined, stretched out over the table. Sasuke noticed that the silver earrings on Naruto's ears glinted in the sun, the light reflecting off his golden hair.

"I don't need to," Sasuke replied. "Unlike you do," he added, smirking when Naruto scowled. _I really am a sadistic bastard_, Sasuke mused to himself. The thought amused him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Sasuke looked over at Naruto again and found him looking at him. "What?"

"You look better when you smile." Sasuke blushed and looked away and down.

"What kind of an answer is that?" Sasuke asked, suddenly noticing that his skirt only came down to the middle of his thiegh.

"A truthful one," Naruto replied, grinning again.

"Baka."

Neither of them talked for a while and instead let Iruka-sensei do the talking. Apparently they were studying trigonometry. With nothing better to do, Sasuke started to make notes, recording all the equations on the board along with comments and explanation in his thin, neat handwriting. Finishing his second page of notes, Sasuke looked over at Naruto again. The blonde hadn't even taken anything out.

"What are you a delinquent?" he asked, taking a break from note taking. Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke.

"I suppose you could say that," he replied, no humor in his voice.

"Who admits to something like that?" Sasuke asked, taking up his pen again.

"I dunno," Naruto said, sighing. "I just don't get this kind of stuff. What's the point of writing it all down if I don't get a thing about it, right?" Sasuke paused, his pen hovering over the paper.

"I suppose I can see you point." This made Naruto grin again. Sasuke found that he liked it better when he did.

"Do you play anything?" Naruto asked suddenly, looking over at Sasuke's quickly growing notes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Like a sport?"

"No, no. Like an instrument," Naruto amended. "Can you play anything?" Sasuke put his pen down and blew lightly on his notes. He had learnt from experience to never stack pages of notes that had been written with ballpoint pens before the ink had dried.

"I can play piano, guitar and a bit of bass," Sasuke replied as he ran a hand over the paper to make sure it had all dried.

"Whoa! That's awesome!," Naruto replied.

"What's so awesome about that?" Sasuke asked, setting the page he had completed to the side and pulling a new sheet of paper in front of him.

"Well, err," Naruto said, trying to find the right words, "I've got this band, you see, and our guitarist just left. So I was wondering if you could fill his place?"

"No," Sasuke said without missing a beat. He didn't need another useless thing to worry about.

"Wah! Why?" Sasuke looked directly at Naruto.

"I don't want to," he replied simply. The bell rang and suddenly the volume in the room increased. Sasuke picked up the page he had just been working on and set it atop of the others.

"Can't you at least hear us play? You might change your mind," Naruto retorted.

"How do you know if you want me? You don't even know if I can really play the guitar." Naruto frowned at this.

"I don't think did. I think you can really play," he said with conviction. Neither of them said anything for a few moments. "Were you lying?"

"...No," Sasuke confessed, making Naruto grin.

"Come to our practice after school?"

"Make me." Naruto frowned.

"I'll treat you dinner," he finally said. Sasuke didn't have a retort for that one. It sounded good. Or rather, free food was always good. Sasuke continued to think for a few more seconds.

"Fine," he said. Naruto grinned widely, his fists punching the air.

"Yeah!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Teme!"

* * *

Just another fun chapter huh? I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it. Cheers!


	4. Blade Chord

Chapter 4!! By the way, what Naruto says is Blade Chord (a song) by A.B.S (Abingdon Boys School). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I said no!"

"Awww, don't be like that Sakura!"

"I'm a prefect now. I can't be slack of anymore," Sakura said, sliding another binder into her locker. "I'm sorry Naruto, I just can't."

"Please, Sakura," Naruto pleaded. "I've gotten a new guitarist," he added, gesturing to Sasuke who stood behind him.

"I'm just here for the food," Sasuke said, trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

"What food?" Sakura asked as she closed her locker, spinning the lock.

"Just please Sakura. Just this once," Naruto pleaded again. "I just wanna show Sasuke. Please." Sakura turned to look at him.

"Fine," she said. "I'll play, but just this once alright?" Naruto nodded vigorously. "I'll go ask Kakashi-senpai then." Sakura waved and skipped away down the hall to the seniors classroom. It was after school, so the hallway was soon empty of people, so Naruto and Sasuke had no trouble in finding an empty classroom to use.

"I think she likes you," Sasuke said offhandedly as they carried the stuff into the classroom.

"Wah? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, whirling around. "Nah, we're just friends." He waved his hand to dismiss the suggestion, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Sasuke smirked. He walked around the classroom with the leads to connect the guitars and bass. He plugged the guitars and bass into the amp Naruto had found and plugged it into the power socket.

Walking back to the front of the class room, Sasuke picked up one of the electric guitars and gave it a few chords. It sounded good. With practiced ease, Sasuke strummed a few tones into existence and formed them into a rudimentary melody. It was a melancholy picture that he wove, a nightmare with no escape. A sudden noice woke Sasuke from his world. Looking around, he realized what he had been doing and abruptly stopped playing. He propped the guitar against the table, the base of it resting on the floor, hopping off the table as he did. In front of him stood Naruto, Sakura and some grey-haired newcomer he didn't recognize.

"Sorry," he muttered, apologizing to no one in particular. In the silence that followed,Sakura approached him and grasped both his hands, bringing them up to just below eye level.

"That was amazing, Sasuke-chan!" she exclaimed, unchecked emotion in her voice. "What was it?"

"What?" Ir was random. I just made it up," Sasuke replied, not sure why this bi-polar pink-haired girl was so excited.

"Wahh!" Sakura exclaimed. "You've got to be a genius!"

"Uh..." Sasuke looked over Sakura's shoulder at the newcomer. He had fine grey hair, all spiky and irratic. Over one eye he had a make-shift eye patch fashioned out of a colourful bandanna and in one hand he held a novel or some sort. Seeing where he was looking, Naruto walked over and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"This is Hatake Kakashi-senpai. He's a senior here," Naruto explained. He turned to look at Kakashi. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. She's the new transfer student in my class."

"Its a pleasure to meet you," Kakashi said politely, looking up from his book for a moment.

"Likewise," Sasuke replied automatically. It had thrown him off guard when Naruto had referred to him as 'she', which worried him. _I'm going to have to hear that a lot more now_, Sasuke thought to himself, _I better get used to it..._ "Which parts do you play?" he asked soon after Sakura let go of his hands.

"I'm vocals and rhythm guitar," Naruto said.

"Sakura's bass-"

"and occasionally backup vocals," Sakura cut in.

"-and Kakashi-senpai's the drums," Naruto finished. Kakashi himself was still chuckling over his book. "Our old member was lead guitar and backup vocals. I don't suppose you can sing, can you?"

"Hn. Somewhat. But I never said I'd join," Sasuke reminded Naruto. "I just want to hear you play." _And get free food._ Sakura punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. We rock!"

"Hn. I'll see."

"Damn straight you will!" Naruto interjected. "C'mon Kakashi-senpai." Kakashi put his book away and walked over to the drums, adjusting them to his own tastes. Naruto and Sakura strapped on their instruments, Sasuke following suit. Naruto struck a chord and grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked back.

"Blade Chord, A.B.S! 1, 2, 3, 4!"

--

The gig had been amazing. The song was still ringing in Sasuke's ears as they left the school after packing up all the equipment. Further into it, Sasuke had even dared to sing backup for Naruto a little. After hearing him, they said he'd sounded like T.M Revolution's Takanori. This worried Sasuke, but Naruto assured him that he only sounded like a girl version. Sasuke wasn't sure whether to be glad about this, or to consider beating the living daylights out of the blonde. Luckily, Sasuke was spared making a decision as the topic of dinner came up.

"Neh, neh, neh, where're you going to eat, Sasuke-chan?" Sakura asked, glomping him. _Oh! God! Help me!_ He screamed silently. He wasn't a very touchy kind of person...

"Dunno. Naruto's treating me," Sasuke replied, looking to Naruto while trying not to hyperventilate. "Right?"

"Un!" Naruto said, grinning. "My grandparents run a big ramen stand. We can go there."

"That's just cheating," Sasuke mumbled, but he didn't really mind. It would be interesting to see Naruto's folks.

"Hmm," Sakura suddenly said, still glomping Sasuke. "You're very flat chested, Sasuke-chan. Are you anemic, or something?" Sasuke spun around at the question.

"Of course I'm not," he said. "I don't care for your opinion anyway," he added, ducking out of her arms. "I don't even know you," he spat, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as he stormed off.

Once he was out of sight, Sasuke fell to his knees. His breathes were ragged and inconsistant. He keeled over, grabbing at the front of his sweater. His heart beating far too quickly. Gasping for air, Sasuke pulled at the black school tie, only to find his fingers were shaking to much. Sasuke's vision went black and he collapsed on the cold ground.

* * *

Oh noes!! What will happen?! Or rather, what just happened!? haha! I'll write up the next chapter soon. Cheers!


	5. Gettin of that Fence

And here's chapter 5!! I have way too much fun writing this. Haha!

* * *

A cool breeze rustled through Sasuke's hair. He opened his eyes and stared up, blearily at an unfamiliar ceiling. The blankets that covered him were unfamiliar, but they smelt nice so he snuggled down into them. _They smell like Naruto..._ Sasuke mused absentmindedly. _Naruto?!_ Suddenly very awake, Sasuke sat up quickly but had to steady himself when his head pounded and he saw pinpoints of white.

"Ah! You're awake," a voice exclaimed. Sasuke looked up and found Naruto walking quickly up to him with a tray.

"Naruto...?"

"Are you feeling better now?" Naruto asked worriedly, passing Sasuke a cup of water. He nodded, sipping a little of the water.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, holding the cup in his hands.

"I should be asking you that," Naruto said. "After you stormed off, I followed you. When I found you, you were lying there on the ground. Scared me half to death."

"Oh. I must have had an anxiety attack," Sasuke replied, now remembering what had happened. "I couldn't breath." He took another sip from the cup. It tasted like green tea.

"But why? You seemed alright before." Sasuke nodded.

"I was," he replied, pausing before continuing, "I have haptephobia. It's the fear of physical contact," he added when he saw Naruto's confused expression. Naruto's mouth formed a 'o'. "Where is this?"

"This?" Sasuke nodded at the room. "Oh, it's my bedroom." _That explains why it smells like Naruto then,_ Sasuke thought looking down, trying to hide his blush. Sasuke blinked. He wasn't wearing his school uniform. He looked down and found that he was wearing a large orange t-shirt and gray shorts.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Ah, well, the ground was kind of dirty, so my grandma put them into the wash." Sasuke swore and tried to get off the bed. "You're not well enough yet," Naruto chided, gripping his wrists. "See, you're shaking." Sasuke looked at his hand and indeed it was shaking. He grit his teeth, clenching his fist so that it shook no more.

"Let me go," he said coldly, trying again to get off the bed. Naruto held him back, but somehow, he slipped on the blankets that were now strewn on the ground. With a soft thud they landed on the floor. Sasuke was lying on his back, looking up at Naruto who was still holding his wrists, pinning him to the floor. There was silence in the room and Sasuke could hear Naruto breathing, feeling each puff of air that came out of the blondes mouth.

Sasuke closed his eyes, waiting for another anciety attack. He knew that if Sakura glomping him could initiate one, this awkward situation would definitely aswell. But nothing happened. Half opening his eyes, he looked up at Naruto again.

"Dattebayo..."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged in response.

"Dunno." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but, thinking better of it, shut it. A few moments pasted, neither of them moving.

"Okay. Get up," Sasuke ordered, knowing he was in no position to say anything.

"Will you run again?" Naruto asked.

"...No," Sasuke replied. Happy with this answer, Naruto grinned and got up. He held out a hand to help Sasuke up. After a second of hesitation, he took it and Naruto pulled him to his feet. They stood for a moment, both of them too embarrased to say anything.

"I think my heart was going 200 miles per hour just then," Naruto said finally, dropping heavily onto the bed, pulling Sasuke with him.

"Yeah. Right. You didn't move an inch," Sasuke replied dryly, looking down at Naruto who was now sprawled back on his bed.

"Oh, that's just what you think. I think my heart went all the way to Paris and back again," Naruto said, grinning widely. And Sasuke couldn't help grinning back.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Suddenly, Naruto sat up and looked at the clock.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's dinner time," Naruto replied. "C'mon!" Without waiting for a reply, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the door, opening it with his other hand and dragging him down the stairs. When they were halfway, they encountered an old woman.

"Grandma."

"Ah, Naruto," she said. "I was about to get you for dinner. Oh, you must be Naruto's friend." Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san."

"No, no. Don't call me so formally! Grandma is fine."

"Yes, Uzu-... Grandmother," Sasuke managed to say. Naruto's grandmother smiled and Sasuke could see the family resemblance.

"Wah! Grandma, I'm hungry!" Naruto whined.

"Alright, alright," Naruto's grandmother said, "I'm just meeting your new friend. The food's out on the counter in the store." Naruto nodded and darted down the stairs. "Wait a second, uh..."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied, stopping on the stairs.

"Ah, yes, Sasuke-kun," Naruto's grandmother amended. Sasuke flinched slightly at such a lack of formality in address.

"Yes, grandmother."

"I know Naruto considers you a very close friend," she said, a heavy weight put on each word, "so I didn't want to tell you this while he was here." She paused a little before continuing, trying to find the best words. "Don't hurt him." Sasuke blinked, surprised, but hide it.

"Yes, grandmother," Sasuke promised, bowing a little, "I promise won't." _I would never want to hurt him._ Naruto's grandmother nodded.

"Alright. Go eat, you must be hungry," she said, her eyes smiling. Sasuke nodded and followed the route Naruto had taken earlier. Walking through the door way of the store, using a hand to brush away the cloth barrier, Sasuke scanned the ramen store for the blonde. He found him sitting at the counter, chatting to the cook. Feeling slightly jealous of the young female cook, he approuched the counter and sat next to Naruto.

"Yo," Naruto said as Sasuke sat. Sasuke nodded but said nothing. He was suddenly in a very bad mood. A bowl of ramen was pushed in front of him. He looked up and saw it was the cook that had invaded his personal space with noodles. She smiled.

"It's on the house," she said, smiling again. Then a revelation dawned on him. She thought he was a guy. When he was wearing his school uniform, people would naturally assume he was a girl, but in what he was wearing now, a t-shirt and shorts he presumed were Naruto's, he looked like a guy. Sasuke sighed.

"Itadakimasu," he said, breaking the wooden chopsticks apart. He was half finished a particularly large mouthful of ramen when Sasuke realized the girl behind the counter was talking to him.

"So you're one of Naruto's classmates?"

"Hn," Sasuke managed to say. _Crap, crap, crap!_

"Oh, I'm Ayame. Kusamoto Ayame," she said. Ayame was now shaking up a drink and pits of ice flew everywhere. Some fell onto Sasuke. He winced, although Ayame didn't seem to notice.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah, that's a nice name," Ayame said. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He had finished his ramen and how now playing with the straw to this drink. Sasuke knocked him on the shoulder.

"Let's go," he murmured, getting up himself.

"Un," Naruto happily replied. As they left, he waved to Ayame, who stuck her tongue out at the blonde in a playful way.

The air was cold outside, so that it hurt Sasuke's throat when he breathed. But he didn't care. It woke him up.

"Where are you living?" Sasuke turned at this question.

"Dunno," Sasuke said, shrugging as he replied. "I was going to check out student housing after school. But with the band thing, I forgot." At this last part, he glared at Naruto. Naruto returned it with smirk.

"Fine then," the blonde said, "Since it's _my_ fault, how about I offer you the floor of my bedroom?"

"Wha? For free?"

"Yeah, although," Naruto replied, his voice trailing off at the end, "You'll have to join the band." Sasuke nearly banged his head on the wall.

"You very desperate, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm desperate," Naruto replied, laughing at how weird that sounded. Earlier, right after they had finished playing, Sasuke had already knew what his answer would be. Turning, Sasuke looked up at the stars so that Naruto couldn't see his face.

"Heh, alright. What else have I got to do anyway?" He glanced back to see what the blonde's response would be. He was staring wide eyed at him.

"Really?"

"Hn."

"You are the best!" Naruto exclaimed, glomping Sasuke.

"Oy, get off!" Sasuke ordered. Even though he knew wouldn't get an anxiety attack, he still wasn't a very touchy person. Finding Naruto's arms too secure, Sasuke gave up. _So ANNOYING!_

"Oh, Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"The band's called Sporadic Shinobi."

"Oh." _Sporadic Shinobi, huh?_

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Heh. I laugh at the fluffiness. BUHAHAHA! By the way, it was Versatz that thought up the name Sporadic Shinobi. I asked and he let me use it I was going to call them Team 7, but it just... didn't seem as good. Haha!


	6. Obento

And after a bit of a wait, here's chapter 6. Man, this story is almost about to overtake Legal Guardian in number of chapters OO. I should really get on with Legal Guardian: Blood Angel. TAT Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Sasuke?!"

Sasuke groaned and cracked open one eye. Inches from his nose was one of the supporting pieces of wood that are usually found under a bed. _Oh god..._ he though, closing his eyes again, _just let me sleep some more._ But someone was stomping around the room, making the ground shake a little at each step.

"Sasuke?! Where are you?! You said you wouldn't run!"

Now irritated by Naruto's yelling, it was he that was making such a ruckus, Sasuke opened his eyes again and sneezed. There was lots of dust under Naruto's bed. He tried to roll out from under the bed, but after some half rolling, Sasuke found himself stuck, his blankets constricting his movements. He sneezed again. All that moving had unsettled the years of dust that had accumulated under Naruto's bed and they down were flying around Sasuke. Groaning, he reached a hand out from under the bed.

"Help...," he moaned, moving his hand around to get Naruto's attention.

"Wahh!" he heard Naruto exclaim when he saw his hand. Naruto crouched down and looked under the bed, Sasuke staring right back at him. "Ah. Here," he said offering his own hand. Sasuke grabbed it. As soon as he did Naruto started to pull, but Sasuke didn't budge.

Worming his other hand out from his tangled blankets, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand with his other. This time Naruto raised the bed slightly with his knee as he pulled Sasuke again. This time Sasuke was pulled cleanly out from under the bed and Naruto let the bed down on the ground again.

Kicking some of the blankets away, Sasuke tried to stand but his cramped legs proved not up to the task. Tottling over, Naruto caught him and set him on the bed. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Ohayou."

"Uh... What were you doing under my bed?" Naruto asked with an expression of disbelief that he'd found Sasuke under his bed.

"Sleeping," Sasuke replied simply, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He yawned. "I have a habit of rolling in my sleep. I once ended up in the hallway back at home, nearly all the way to the kitchen."

"Ah, I see..." Naruto replied. He looked down at Sasuke who was now untangling his legs from his blankets.

"What?" Sasuke asked, finding the blonde was looking at him. Sasuke looked down at the blankets again. "Well, what else am I suppose to do?" Naruto doubled over in laughter. "What?!" Sasuke demanded.

"You-you-you, just, hahaha, it just seems so funny that you have that kind of quirk," Naruto replied, nearly crying from laughter.

"Shut up, dobe!" But Naruto couldn't stop laughing and Sasuke had to silence him by throwing a pillow at him. Sasuke shook his head and inches of dust fell around him onto Naruto's bed. He reached up and felt his hair. There was still mountains of dust. Sighing, he stood.

"I'm going to have a shower. Do you know where my clothes are?" he asked Naruto, who was still smirking.

"Ah, yeah. I'll get them for you," Naruto replied, jogging out of the room. Sasuke sighed and followed him out of the room.

--

"Uchiha-kun, please continue reading the passage on page 163."

"Yes," Sasuke replied, standing while holding the book up to read it. He hadn't really been paying any attention to the teacher. He had been daydreaming about the end of school when he and Naruto would meet Sakura and Kakashi on the roof. The plan had been to bring all the equipment up to the roof then play a few songs and generally get used to each others playing.

"The second of the trees was then sent to the ship yard and made into a small fishing boat. His dreams of being ship that carried royalty across the waters were destroyed. The third tree was then cut into pieces and left in the dark for a long time and soon it forgot that it had even been a tree.

"Time passed and one day a man and his wife came to the barn where the first tree, that was now a manger full of hay. The woman gave birth and the baby was layed in the manger and the tree realized that it was holding the greatest treasure in the world." Sasuke glanced at the clock while he was reading and saw that it was just a few seconds from the end of class. The bell rang and everyone, ready for lunch, filed out of the classroom.

Still tired, Sasuke slowly put his books away in his bag and took out his obento. Naruto's grandmother had been kind enough to make him one as well. Next to him Naruto was waking up. He had managed to sleep through the entire class with only Sasuke knowing. He had talent.

"Sasuke-chan." Sasuke looked up and found Sakura threading her way through the tables to where he and Naruto were.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, perking up now that class was over. He pulled out his obento and stood. "Let's go to the roof," he added, pointing up.

"Alright."

"Hn."

And soon they were all trekking up the long stairs up to the roof top. It was the first time that Sasuke would be there, since the day before they had eaten lunch in the class room since Sasuke didn't have an obento and had to buy his lunch from the cafeteria.

As the three of them neared the door to the roof top they heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Crouching near the door, Naruto and Sakura put their ears to the door while Sasuke looked through the keyhole.

"I see ... Kakashi-senpai..." Sasuke whispered. "And this other girl with, uh, this girl with red hair. I think she's a senior."

"What is it Karin," the three of them heard Kakashi say.

"She's blushing now," Sasuke whispered.

"Kakashi ... I ... I ... love you!" Karin said, blushing. Bored, Sasuke stood back from the keyhole and glanced at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was still glued to the door, straining to hear what was happening, but Sakura was standing slumped against the wall away from the door. Her pink bangs obscured most of her face but it wasn't hard for Sasuke to tell she was holding back tears.

"Karin..." Sasuke heard Kakashi murmur. Crouching again, Sasuke peered through the keyhole again. "I'm sorry."

"What...?" Karin asked, looking up, surprise written all over her face.

"I'm sorry. There's someone I already like." Sasuke heard Karin gasp and saw her step back, tears starting to accumulate in her eyes. Knowing what was coming, Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and pulled him back against the wall just as the door exploded open, emitting a tearful Karin. The red head streaked down the stairs, tears pouring down her cheeks. Sasuke released Naruto who made to go through the door.

"Wow," he said. "That was interesting."

"Hn." Naruto walked through the door and onto the roof, followed by Sasuke, and more reluctantly, Sakura.

"Yo," Naruto said, greeting Kakashi who nodded back. They started to chat about something, but more interested in the roof, Sasuke put a hand in his pocket, his other carrying his obento. Taking in his gray concrete surroundings, he walked slowly to the wire mesh fence that bordered the edge of the roof. Dropping for a second to place his obento on the floor next to his feet, Sasuke looked up at the sky. It was nice and blue, with a few white clouds. Subconsciously he intertwined his fingers in the wire fence. _It's like a cage..._

"Oy, Sasuke." Sasuke turned and found Naruto next to him. "What you looking at?" Sasuke let go of the fence and put his hand in his pocket.

"Nothing."

"Will you be having lunch with us, Kakashi-senpai?" Sasuke looked back at the door at Sakura's voice and saw she was talking animatedly to Kakashi. Naruto followed his gaze.

"Ah ... no. I'm going out to eat with some friends. Maybe next time?" Kakashi replied. Sakura nodded, but it was obvious she was disappointed. "See you guys after school," Kakashi said, nodded then left through the door. Sakura waved then sighed when he disappeared around the bend in the stairs.

"See?" Naruto asked Sasuke, "That's why I said she didn't like me. Besides she knows I ... never mind."

"You what?"

"Nothing." Sasuke was about to open his mouth to ask but was interrupted by Sakura, who had walked over to them and was now sitting on the ground before them attacking the cloth around her obento box.

"Itadakimasu!" She exclaimed before starting to cram food angrily into her mouth. As one, Sasuke and Naruto both sat and started to eat their own lunches. After some minutes of eating in silence Sasuke closed the lid of his obento box, sliding the clasps into place.

"Gochisousama," he said, lightly clapping his hands together before wrapping the handkerchief around the box.

"Whoa, so fast?" Sasuke looked up to find Naruto and Sakura staring at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm barely halfway!" Naruto exclaimed, showing his box. Sakura nodded vigerously. Sasuke sighed and stood. "Ah, where are you going?"

"Back to the classroom."

"Wah?! Stay a little longer!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to one side. "No one's talking."

"We will. Once we're done," Sakura interjected. She reached up and dragged Sasuke back down to sit again. He winced at the physical contact, but Sakura didn't notice.

"So what should be play after school?" Naruto asked, hurriedly eating. "What do you know Sasuke?"

"Give me an example." Naruto and Sakura both thought for a second. While they did Sasuke fiddled with the edge of his skirt. It was just so annoyingly short!

"You know T.M Revolution right?" Sakura eventually asked. Sasuke nodded. "Hm, how about Alice Nine?"

"Yeah. My brother's friends lent him a CD of them and I copied it. They're pretty good," Sasuke replied automatically.

"Mmm," Naruto started, "How about Snow Rabbit by An Cafe?"

"Yeah... but we don't have a keyboard," Sasuke replied.

"Ah that's right..." Naruto said.

"What about Hisouhashi?" Sakura asked. "There isn't as much keyboard in that is there?" Naruto nodded.

"Hisouhashi it is then!" Naruto decided, grinning. Sasuke smirked and stood.

"Now that that's decided, I'm going back to the classroom," he said, walking to the door.

"Wah!? Again?! You're such a book worm!" Naruto called after him, Sakura agreeing with him. Sasuke just shook his head and went through the door, closing it behind him. Turning he looked back at the door. _Tomodachi ka..._

* * *

How was that eh? By the way 'Tomodachi ka...' roughly translates as 'friends huh...'. I love the band An Cafe/Antic Cafe. Miku's voice is just so cute! Kanon looks Sasuke! Haha! Anyway, cheers!


	7. Super Rabbit

Before reading this I suggest you go onto youtube and look up the 11th Naruto ending and watch it. Then watch Super Rabbit by An Cafe, otherwise this chapter will make very little sense. I'm serious. I sure hope you enjoy it. It took forever to write the singing parts TAT

* * *

Sasuke's hand hesitated, inches away from the door handle. From just outside the roof he could hear a bass being tuned and a snare being tested. He himself had a guitar case slung over his shoulder, semi-electric guitar he was borrowing from the music club inside it.

_What am I doing here? I gave up playing years ago!_ Sasuke's hand drew back from the handle. _I shouldn't be here_. And quietly he walked back down the stairs, a numbness growing in his heart. Reaching the bottom, he walked swiftly past the empty classrooms, only glancing in a few as he passed. Eventually he made his way to the large courtyard outside the school.

Turning slightly, Sasuke looked up to the roof of the school building. It was so far away. He suddenly noticed he still had the guitar and case.

_I'll just return it tomorrow._ But secretly he knew he wanted to just hang on to it for longer. Around him the sakura petals were falling, swirling around him, getting caught in his hair. It looked so peaceful. Sighing, Sasuke walked over the base of one of the trees and sat down, taking the guitar case off his shoulder. Unzipping the case with deft experience, Sasuke lightly pulled the semi-electric out.

It was pitch black and was slightly more pear shaped than a normal electric guitar. Sasuke picked it up and rested it on his knee, flinging the strap over his shoulder. He didn't have to since he was sitting, but it would have gotten in his way if he hadn't.

Sasuke reached into his pocket, searching for a non-existent pick. He winced and withdrew his hand. He hadn't played for such a long time but he was already slipping into his old habits.

"I'm just going to tune it," Sasuke said to himself. "It would be disrespectful if I returned it without even making sure it was alright." But again this was a lie. Finding only a slight deviation on the A string, he played a few chords. And soon he was strumming his way through an entire song. It felt so good to play for real after so long that he soon lost himself and didn't hear the footsteps approach him and didn't know that someone was standing before him until they spoke.

"Yo." Sasuke's head snapped up. Blocking the sun, stood Naruto. He was looking down at him, grinning at something.

"What?"

"So this is where you were," Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's question. He dropped next to Sasuke resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Oy! Get off."

"No. It's comfy," was the reply. Sasuke seriously considered using the base of the guitar to ram into the blonde's face, but decided against it. He really shouldn't damage someone else's guitar. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them moving.

"It's strange," Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto glanced up at him.

"What is?"

"I told you that whenever someone touches me, I get an anxiety attack. But when you touch me, I feel fine."

"Mmm. That is weird," Naruto replied, "but I can't say I don't like it. It makes me feel special!" Sasuke snorted at this.

"Yeah right."

"Can anyone else touch you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke felt him tense slightly. Sasuke considered the question.

"Do you want an honest answer?" he finally asked. There was a pause before the answer came.

"Yes."

"No one." A silence engulfed them, neither of them wanting to break it.

"I really am special," Naruto said, but there was no pride in his voice. It was just a statement. "Play me something, please?" This request surprised Sasuke. As far as he knew Naruto knew how to competently play guitar, but he didn't know of his skill level.

"Any requests?" Sasuke asked, his left hand lightly wrapped around the neck of the guitar, his right loosely holding a pick he had found in the case hovering over the strings.

"Anything."

Sasuke thought a little before starting. _Anything...?_ Smoothly, he moved his left hand down to about the ninth fret and started to play a high melody.

"Soba ni Iru Kara," Naruto said, recognizing the song. Sasuke smirked and changed to playing chords.

"Dokomademo tsuduku michi ni wa," Sasuke sang slowly, hanging on each word til the last moment. The orignal singer had been a female, so Sasuke sang a few octaves lower, nearer to where he guitar was. "Ironna koto arunda ne."

Naruto shifted on his shoulder, but said nothing, so Sasuke continued with the song. A few minutes passed and the song finished. Naruto didn't twitch, and Sasuke wondered if he was asleep.

"Did you come to ask why I didn't show up?" Sasuke asked, resting his hand down on the ground.

"Not really," Naruto replied. "If you don't want to do it, I won't force you. If you don't want to tell me, I'm fine with that too." There was a pause before Sasuke spoke,

"Okay, get up," he ordered, starting to stand.

"Eh? Where you going?"

"_We_ are going up to the roof," Sasuke replied. He offered a hand to the blonde, who took it. Pulling him up, Sasuke and Naruto made their way back to the entrance of the school, the guitar in it's case slung over Sasuke's shoulder.

--

As they approached the door that led the roof, Sasuke could hear someone speaking. It seemed to be Sakura.

"How did she deal with it?" she was asking. Before Kakashi could reply, Naruto had opened the door.

"Wassup?" Sakura and Kakashi turned at Naruto's voice. Sakura had been leaning against the wall and Kakashi was sitting at his drums, his drumsticks limp in his hands.

"Where were you?!" Sakura exclaimed running over to Sasuke.

"Uhh.."

"The music club leader was giving her a hard time," Naruto said. "Wasn't letting her borrow a guitar." Sakura's mouth formed a small 'o' of understanding.

"Yeah. He's a jerk."

_Really? He let me borrow the guitar in a heartbeat._ Unsure of himself, Sasuke looked around at the roof and found that there were forests of wire lining the floor. Seeing where he was looking Sakura grimaced.

"Most the the leads weren't long enough so we had to use extenders," she explained. "Anyway, we should get started. Kakashi-senpai and I have been waiting for so long!"

"Hai, hai," Naruto replied, saluting as he did. Sasuke smirked and started to get the guitar out again. After he did he started to look for a lead to plug it into the amp. It didn't take long and soon they were all grouped in the centre of the roof, testing to see the synchronization of each instrument with each other's. Naruto was standing in front of the group, fiddling with the amplifier to make the necessary adjustments. He didn't have a guitar near him which was curious. He was rythmn guitar.

"Aren't you playing?" Sasuke asked as Naruto returned to take a stand in front of them.

"Huh? Oh, that was just because we didn't have a guitar. I'm technically just vocals," Naruto replied, grinning. "You coming here really saved us."

"Haa..."

"Oh yea, can we not play Hisouhashi, I kinda forgot the words..." Naruto said, covering the now on microphone with one had as he turned back, mainly addressing Sakura. Sakura sighed.

"Fine. What do you want to play?"

"Super Rabbit? It's easier," Naruto asked pleadingly. Sakura waved her hand, giving her approval and Naruto grinned. Sasuke rammed and chord, Kakashi smashed a symbol and Naruto rattled on the short speech at the beginning of the song. At the end of it, Sakura started to play the chords along with Kakashi who was ramming away. After a few seconds Sasuke came in with the simple melody. Low, high, low, high then a small arpeggio down. Coming the end of that bar, Sakura and him moved up a key. They switched roles so that Sasuke could sustain the last note of the last bar, Sakura now playing the simple melody.

"Hoshizora no shita kara mita Sora ga sawagashii," Naruto sang into the microphone, surprising Sasuke at how exact it sounded to the original. "Sukko-n sukokkoko-n. Tsuki ga utatteru." A few seconds passed before he sang the next line. "Kyou wa festival Shigeki ga hoshii."

"Usagi ga mochi tsuite tabete," Sasuke muttered quickley, adopting a hushed tone. Naruto grinned.

"Otagai ni yubiwa wo totte. Tomodachi aimai kankei," Naruto said in quick succession, taking quick breath in between. "Pon pon poppopo-n. Odori akasou. Futari no himitsu wa Sotto pocket ni."

"Shinobashite wa chira tsukashite," Sasuke muttered, again with the hushed tone. And Naruto launched into the pre-chorus, behind him Kakashi slammed away at the drums. Beside him, Sakura fingered away at the deep notes of her bass, expertly supporting the song yet not drawing attention to herself. Sasuke himself was strumming hard on his own guitar, roughing it out like Bou.

The chorus came, Naruto jumping, making everyone laugh. The blonde had far too much energy. They continued on the song in this fashion. Chorus, verse, chorus, verse, then the bridge. Sasuke enjoyed each second of the experience. Finally the end came, and an exhausted Naruto collapsed on the floor, lying on his back.

"Baka," Sasuke said, flexing his hand. He hadn't sent it through so much tension in a long time. Naruto grinned up at him, his chest rising and falling. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Anyone who sang like that would be exhausted. But Sasuke had to hand it to him. Naruto had sung the song extremely well, articulating each syllable with ease, although he did have some trouble with the more guttural voice at some parts of the song.

Sasuke offered a hand and Naruto took it, stumbling a little on his feet. The blonde turned to face them all.

"Sugoiyo ne?"

* * *

Haha! How was it? Btw the jap that Naruto says at the end is suppose to be 'Amazing right?' or someting like that. I'm not sure if i spelled it right . I should start writing the next chapter soon Cheers!


	8. In a Box

This chapter took a bit of time to write and because of that there may be some continuity problems... And I've never been to Japan, so I don't know if they have houses like how I described it, and neither have I been to a Karaoke Box before, so that's probably all wrong... . Please do enjoy this chapter despite all it's inconsistencies.

Sasuke's hair was dripping when he came out of the shower. Naruto had given him a towel, but he was far too tired to use it. Instead he just collapsed into the mattress that was set up next to Naruto's bed, and rolled around in it to get himself dry.

The pillow was white and fluffy so Sasuke buried his face into it, darkness enveloping. Stars and fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. After a few moments he took his head out of the pillow, needing to breath, and looked around, looking for his school bag. Locating it he reached out and dragged it to him. From inside it he pulled out his homework and started to flick through it.

_So boring..._ But he proceeded to do it while lying flat on the mattress since he needed to get it done before dinner time since it had been decided that he, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were going out to dinner. Sasuke had no idea where, but he hadn't been able to refuse. Naruto's grandmother was staying with friends so Naruto was the only one with the key so Sasuke was forced to tag along where ever the blonde went.

Sasuke sighed and started to fill out the poem analysis questions they had received in English class. After skimming the poem itself, he turned his attention to the questions, carefully reading each one so that he wouldn't make a foolish mistake in his answer just because he read the question wrongly.

"_To whom is the poem addressed to?_" he read aloud. Sasuke stared at the paper. The title of the poem was _To Youth_. Did they really need to ask who it's addressed to?"This is so stupid," he muttered to himself, hunkering down and worked his way through the rest of the questions and the other pages of questions that the other subjects of the day had loaded onto him. Minutes passed and soon the pile of unfinished work grew to nothing and the pile of finished work met a peak. Capping his pen, Sasuke rolled onto his back and stretched out, looking up at the almost familiar ceiling. It was at that moment that the door blasted open. Sasuke looked up and found that it was Naruto

"Yo," the blonde said, grinning as he came into his room.

"Where the hell were you?" Sasuke asked, rolling onto his stomach. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and held up a bowl.

"Getting sustenance," he replied, tipping the bowl slightly so that Sasuke could peer into it. It was ramen.

"Did that Ayame chick give that to you, or did you have to buy it?"

"Chick?"

"You know what I mean," Sasuke said quickly, waving a hand to dismiss it. Inwardly he cursed himself for his carelessness. Naruto laughed.

"Sometimes you really talk like a guy," the blonde said as he sat down on the floor, handing Sasuke one of the steaming bowls. At that comment Sasuke blanched, but Naruto didn't seem to notice anything. "And if you really want to know, Ayam-chan made it free of charge." Sasuke nodded as he took the bowl, thanking Naruto and the gods before starting to eat the ramen. All that work had made him hungry.

They ate in silence for a while, focusing all their efforts into not letting any soup jump out of the bowl and onto the floor. Naruto's grandmother would kill both of them if she found the house in disarray when she came back.

"Why are we eating now if we're going to go out again for dinner in a few hours?" Sasuke asked when he had finally finished the main portion of the meal and was now fishing for broken noodles.

"Don't tell me you weren't hungry. Working always makes you hungry!" Naruto protested, his mouth full. Sasuke shrugged.

"But what will we be doing? We're not just going to eat right?"

"Of course not," Naruto replied after swallowing. "I was actually on the phone earlier with Sakura. She says she wants to go karaoke."

"Haa... What do you want to do?"

"Me?" Naruto asked, surprised. "I just want to hang out. What about you?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't care," he replied. Naruto laughed again.

"Do you care about anything?" This question surprisingly ticked Sasuke off.

"What would a bastard like you know?" he retorted.

"I love you too."

Sasuke scowled at him, making Naruto grin. Still pissed, Sasuke stood and held out his hand for Naruto's bowl. Naruto gave it to him and Sasuke, taking both bowls, walked down stairs to the kitchen. Setting the bowls next to the sink, Sasuke turned the tap on full power and thrust his head under it in hope of cooling his head down.

Finally feel the blush on his cheeks dull, Sasuke stopped drowning himself, sliding down the counter and onto the cold kitchen floor. Sitting with his knees up to his chin, he rocked back and forth, his eyes closed. Why had what Naruto said have such a huge reaction on him? He'd only said '_I love you too_' jokingly!

_Oh shit!_ Sasuke leaped up and thrust his head under the running tap again, spluttering a little. He let the water run over his hair and over his closed eyelids, letting the water cool him down again. About a minute passed and he had to finally take his head out of the water to breath. Feeling thoroughly cooled down, Sasuke wiped his face on his sleeve but there was nothing he could do about the hair. It was now all sticking to his forehead and into his eyes. It sucked.

The bowls next to the sink reminded Sasuke of the fake reason he had made to come down here. Turning the tap on again, this time not on full power, he proceeded to wash, dry and put back on the shelf both bowls. Taking a deep breath he closed the cupboard door where the bowls were kept and headed upstairs again.

Opening the bedroom door, Sasuke found Naruto sitting on his own bed, scowling at his homework. He looked up as Sasuke entered, a grin growing on his face.

"What took you so long? I need help with this homework," Naruto said, pouting. Sasuke sighed and walked to the blonde's bed, sitting down on it next to it's owner.

"Which one?"

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed once Sasuke sat down. "Did you try to drown yourself or something?"

"...Do I look like the type to want to?"

"Ahhh...I think I'll just leave that stone unturned," Naruto said quickly after seeing the sparks in Sasuke's eyes. The dark haired youth nodded approval.

"Which question?" He asked again.

"All of them! I don't get what they're even asking! Heck! I don't get the poem!" Naruto exclaimed flopping back on his bed. Sasuke sighed and after dragging Naruto up into a sitting position, began to go through the poem line by line, explaining all the obvious meanings and not so obvious ones. By the time they were done, it was almost six o'clock.

It was Naruto who noticed this first as he yawned, glancing at the clock as he did. He patted Sasuke's head.

"Let's do this later. Sakura will be calling around soon," he said, starting to get off the bed. Sasuke scowled at Naruto's turned back, annoyed at the blonde's lack of effort in his homework, but he slide off the bed all the same.

"Are we going to go karaoke?" Naruto turned.

"I dunno," he replied shrugging. "Sakura's basically the coordinator." Sasuke nodded. He could tell.

"I suppose Kakashi's coming too right?" Sasuke asked, fishing his hand into his bag to randomly pick something to wear.

"I suppose so..." Naruto replied, he himself looking through his drawer. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Doint what?"

"That," Naruto said, pointing at Sasuke's bag. "You're just randomly picking clothes?"

"Hn."

"Sakura won't be happy." Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't care what she thinks," Sasuke replied, pulling a pair of miscoloured jeans and a black and white horizontally striped long sleeved shirt with some sort of heraldic crest embossed with silver on it's front. "I'll change in the bathroom."

"Oh. Okay."

--

Naruto had been right about Sakura coming to the house not along after 6 o'clock. She had called ahead right after they had finished changing to announce that they, she and Kakashi, would pick them up at around six-thirty. So Sasuke and Naruto were waiting at the front door, Naruto sitting on the stairs, Sasuke leaning against railing. Naruto was wearing a white tank top with black Japanese characters splattered over it, a leather jacket over it and dark cargo pants. On his feet he wore normal red sneakers.

Next to him Sasuke was wearing the shirt and jeans he had found earlier. He was wearing his normal boots and was listening to his iPod, his eyes closed. Something near him moved and Sasuke opened his eyes to find Naruto's face inches from his.

"I'm not sleeping."

"Then what are you doing?" Naruto asked, withdrawing but not sitting back down on the step but instead slouched against the other railing. Sasuke picked one of the earplugs out of his ear and Naruto repeated his question.

"I'm studying," he said, showing Naruto the screen of his iPod. '_Daybreak by An Cafe_' it read.

"Studying? Studying what?" Sasuke sighed and offered an earpiece to the blonde. He took it and put it in his ear. "I still don't get it."

"I'm learning to play this song."

"Oh! You're one of those weird kind of people that can just hear a song then play it?"

"Somewhat."

"Whoa, cool!" They listened to the song for a few minutes and just as Sasuke was about to change the song, a they heard a car drive up the road. Stepping off the stairs, they looked down the street and saw a taxi approaching, a pink haired girl waving from inside, an older gray haired teenager sitting in the passenger seat. The taxi slowed and stopping in front of the house and Sakura opened the door.

"You guys look good," she said beaming at them, before sliding over to the other side of the car. Naruto grinned and sat into the middle seat, Sasuke following. In the end, he got a window seat, which he was quite pleased about. He could now zone out and not have to worry about someone pestering him with questions.

It took no longer than forty-five minutes to reach the karaoke box, but it seemed shorter. As Naruto and the rest were paying the taxi driver, Sasuke opened his eyes. Blinking, he realized he had fallen asleep, his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Yawning, Sasuke cleared his head and payed for his section of the bill and stepped out of the taxi, Naruto having to grab him to stop him from falling backward onto the street. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and yawned again, as he followed Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto to the Karaoke Box, Naruto leading him by the hand. Why was he so tired.

The bright neon lights slathered all over the street blurred and merged as Sasuke half walked half jogged after Naruto. Eventually they came to the building and they walked into the entrance, taking a lift up to the right floor. When they got out Sakura went to the counter to deal with renting a karaoke room. Sasuke looked around and noticed a vending machine. He seriously needed to wake himself up.

Walking over to the vending machine, Sasuke fed it a few coins and punched the button beneath the Coke can. Nearly instantaneously, after he heard his coins be sucked into the machine, the can full of caffeine thudded into the pickup area. Sasuke stooped and took it up, quickly popping it open and downing half of it. The carbonate in the drink burned his throat as he chugged it down, but though unpleasant, it helped him to wake up. A lot.

Looking around, Sasuke found himself in a fairly nice looking reception like room decorated with light creams and whites. At the counter Sakura had just received the room key from the receptionist and was now leading the way down the corridor. Kakashi, who had just been standing around, followed quickly after her and a conversation was struck up between them. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and they followed after them.

"Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen. Ah! Sixteen!" Sakura muttered, coming to the door. "Here it is!" She opened the door and the four of them trouped in.

Lol. They don't sing Karaoke yet! w I promise they will in the next chapter. I was going to put in into this one, but it seemed to be getting a bit long and I wanted to put up something. It makes me uneasy when I havn't uploaded something for a long time. I 'll start writing the next chapter now. Cheers!


	9. Fifteen Minutes

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this is officially my longest story. Just my luck that it's about a cross dresser... lol. This chapter is kinda short... I'll just say that it's to make up for such a long chapter 8... Heh heh. Again, I have never been to Karaoke, so just about all the things are going to be wrong. I researched it up on Google, but stil. Nothing can replace the real experience. Btw, you should watch Crawl by Veltpunch before reading this.

"You pick a song, Sasuke-chan."

"Why me?"

"You seem experienced," was Sakura's reply. Sasuke glared at her but started to flick through the song book. So many songs he didn't know...

"What do you want?" he asked, finding nothing particularly interesting.

"Here, give it to me," Sakura ordered holding out her hands. Sasuke passed it to her. In the end, Sakura was still the one picking the songs. Now finding the heavy responsibility lifted off of him, Sasuke sat back in the squishy couch that hugged the wall on nearly three of the four walls of the small room.

The room was not well lit, but it was still possible to make out everything, albeit in inaccurate colours. The walls were mainly black with random Asian texts running over them in white making the walls very busy looking and making the room feel even smaller if it wasn't for the dark red floor and vertical wallpaper dividers running down the walls. The equipment was the standard stuff and the television was nothing special although it did seem to have better definition than some karaoke boxes Sasuke had been to before.

"Here!" Sakura exclaimed as she found a song to her liking. "Number zero-four-two." Noticing the input machine was closet to him and seeing everyone looking at him, Sasuke reached for the small machine and dutifully punched in the numbers.

"Crawl by Veltpunch. Isn't that the opening for some anime?" Naruto asked as the title of the song came up on the television's screen. He was sitting slouched next to Sasuke and Sakura. On the other side of her was Kakashi who had somehow found enough light to continue reading his book.

"Something No Ou," Sakura replied, handing both Naruto and Sasuke a microphone. Naruto took his with enthusiasm but Sasuke fingered the black device warily. After all that singing he had done that day he really didn't feel up to it. Noticing his worry Naruto patted Sasuke on the back.

"You just need to move your mouth," he whispered, making sure Sakura couldn't hear him, "Sakura will be too caught up singing herself she wont notice."

"Haa... You going to sing?"

"'Course!" the blonde replied grinning. "I have ridiculous stamina when it comes to things like this."

"Shut up! It's starting!" Sakura scolded. Next to her Kakashi had put away the book and was now sitting forward, the microphone in hand. The lights dimmed further and a bass started to play. A few seconds later the guitar and drums joined in, kicking the song into action. They jammed for a while, but eventually the lyrics came up on the screen and Sasuke took a breath.

"Chi wa hau youni sunde wa," Naruto and Kakashi sang, Sasuke only whispering it.

"Heibon na joushou kurikaesu," they sang, this time with Sakura joining in, taking the place where Aiko would have been. The lyrics changed over.

"Kizamareta unmei datte tada shinkokyuu," they continued, Sakura joining in at the end. "Tarinai no wa wakatteita. Gouon ni tsubusare souna hibi. Hari no youna ame mo yande kimi ga kita!" The guitarist changed key into the chorus.

"Sha la la! I sing for you. Sha la la!"

They continued to sing through the song, patiently waiting at each purely instrumental part, and generally getting a lot of fun out of the song. In the end, Sasuke did end up singing, albeit softly. He wasn't good at singing these kind of 'anime opening' songs.

As the song ended, Sakura started to flick through the song book again, getting suggestions from Naruto and Kakashi on which to pick. Eventually they picked some generic songs and they sang them for sometime. After a few of them Sasuke started to feel sleepy again so he decided to doze on Naruto's shoulder again. Now and then he heard the song change and when he heard 'Hare Hare Yukai' start, he felt it was time to wake up.

Sitting up Sasuke looked around again and found that there were drinks on the table. Kakashi must have gotten them since Sakura was busy singing and Naruto was busy being his pillow. The song ended and noticing that just about all the drinks were finished Sakura got up.

"I'll get us some drinks," she said starting to make for the door, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Nah. I'll get them. I need to stay awake somehow," he said. At this Sakura looked ecstatic. Unconsciously she glanced at Kakashi but when she saw Naruto her smile faded. Noticing this, Sasuke tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Come help me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just come," Sasuke said, pulling the other out of the door. After dragging his quarry out of earshot down the hall, he stopped.

"Why do I have to come with you?" Naruto asked, not irritated, just curious. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's not about the drinks. It's about only having Sakura-chan and Kakashi-senpai in the same room," Sasuke replied. Naruto's mouth formed a little 'o'.

"I didn't know you were into matchmaking," Naruto said as they went to the counter for the drinks.

"I'm not."

"Then what's this?"

"It was just spur of the moment," Sasuke said waving a hand to discredit any matchmaking tendencies. He was decided between a 7-UP and Lemonade when Naruto spoke again.

"How do you know it will work?"

"I'll tell you something," Sasuke said, picking the Lemonade which was cheaper, "don't tell anyone this, but my brother is in a gang." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes. And one time, when I was small, Itachi let me tag along when they went to karaoke. Now, there were two members that seemed to really like each other, but were too damn scared to do anything about it. So Itachi dragged everyone out of the room for about fifteen minutes and the two members ended up getting together. Actually I think they still are." There was a moment of silence.

"You're really a good guy," Naruto said, sitting down on a chair near the counter to wait for those fifteen minutes,

"What?"

"You really do care about things."

"Uh huh..." Suddenly Naruto leaped up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin.

"So we wait for fifteen minutes?" Naruto asked.

"That's the idea."

"Okay."

"...Why do you always glomp me?"

"Huh? I dunno. It feels nice?"

"What kind of an answer is that?" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to keep the blush on his cheeks to a minimum. Naruto laughed.

"It's the truth though. You don't want me to lie, do you?"

"I guess not..."

"Then what's the problem?" Naruto asked, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Is it fifteen minutes yet?"

"It hasn't even been three, you moron," Sasuke chided, making Naruto stick his tongue out at him. "Are you going to let go yet?"

"Nope."

"I hate you." But this didn't ring true.

* * *

How was that? - I'm not too happy about some of the dialogue... but I couldn't really think of another way to do it. In the next chap should be good, cos I was thinking of this scene that's going to come for a long time... w Cheers!


	10. Just Shut it

Warning: Foul Language ahead. Lol. This beginning scene is the one I was talking about before. I hope you like this chapter w

At school the next day, there was a depressing aura emitting from the desk behind Sasuke. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sakura was sitting low on her desk, her head buried in her arms. Apparently the night before hadn't gone well. Sasuke sighed and pulled back his chair so that he sat right in front of Sakura. He poked her.

"Prefects should set a better example," Sasuke said. Sakura twitched but didn't sit up.

"Just leave me alone," Sasuke heard her mutter. "Just leave me out like everyone else does."

"Huh?"

"Just leave me alone!" Sakura yelled, jumping to her feet, knocking her chair to the ground as she did and ran out of the class room. Her eyes were red and there had been tear stains down her cheeks. Naruto, who had just been walking in through the door, glanced at Sasuke with a questioning look. Sasuke shrugged.

Quickly, Naruto threaded his way to his desk. When he got there he dropped his bag onto his chair and sat on his desk, looking at Sasuke who had turned back to sit before his own desk.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. Again Sasuke shrugged. He really had no idea.

"Who knows. I guess we'll just have to wait until someone tells us," Sasuke replied, slouching down on his desk. He was starting to feel guilty for leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone. But there was another thing that had been bothering. The night before Naruto had said that he was a 'good guy'. It wasn't so much the 'good' part that rattled him, but the 'guy' part. He hadn't noticed it at the time, but now that he thought back on it, it seemed strange that Naruto had said that. _Does he know...?_

"Hey, you're Uchiha-san right?" At the sound of his name, Sasuke looked up and found that there was someone standing before his desk.

"Who's asking?" Sasuke drawled. The student that stood before him was fairly tall, medium size build, and had red hair. He also had green eyes that seemed to get very little sleep judging by the size of the black bags under them. Around one arm he had the same piece of cloth Sakura had had around her arm the first time Sasuke had seen her.

"Kamikaze Gaara, Head of the Discipline Committee," the red head replied. "The rules of this school dictate that you must be a part of at least one extra curricular association or club as it is sometimes referred to as."

"Ha... So?" Sasuke was pleased when he saw those green eyes narrow in concealed anger and irritation.

"You are then required to do as the rules say, Uchiha-san."

"I'm already part of an '_association_'," Sasuke said, using his fingers to form quotation marks as he said 'association'.

"Oh, really? And that is?"

"A band," Sasuke replied evenly. The way Gaara had asked his question rattled him. _He's not so high and mighty_. Gaara smirked.

"And am I to assume that this band is somehow involved with the delinquent Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara asked, still smirking.

"So what if it is?" Something was wrong and Sasuke knew it.

"I think, Uchiha-san, you haven't heard everything you should about Uzumaki-kun," Gaara said monotonously, though the smirk that still played around his lips gave away that he found this conversation anything but monotonous. "He is a delinquent. He has an average of five detentions per week-"

"What are you like a stalker or something?" Sasuke broke in, but Gaara seemed to not hear him and just continued.

"-he is also raised by his grandmother since he has no parents."

"Shut UP, Gaara," Sasuke heard Naruto say from beside him. Turning, Sasuke saw that Naruto was still sitting on his table but now he was hands were clenched around the edges of the table in contorted anger. Sasuke stood, hoping to avoid any conflict.

"Oh? I don't think you have any right to force me to be silent, Naruto-kun," Gaara said, turning to Naruto as he did.

"Who cares about rights? I can still beat the pulp out of you," Naruto answered. The venom in his voice startled Sasuke.

"What's this new found rebelliousness? Oh, I see. It's because of Haruno-san," Gaara said, "She's always been soft on you."

"Shut up," Naruto said again, starting to rise from the table.

"All I'm saying, Uchiha-san," Gaara said, turning back to Sasuke, "is that it would be best for you that you didn't get involved with trash like him. It's because he was badly brought up. Kids with no parents always grow up selfish."

"Take that back," Sasuke ordered, his voice cold.

"Why should I? It's the plain tru-"

"Just be a good boy and be quiet," Naruto said, taking a step toward Gaara. But Sasuke got to him first. Mercilessly, Sasuke's booted foot thudded into Gaara's stomach, knocking the prefect to the ground with a muted bang. The classroom was silent as Gaara keeled over, gasping for air. Without letting the red head a moment of reprieve, Sasuke kicked Gaara straight in the face, knocking him onto his back and brought his foot down on the hapless youth's chest, pinning him to the ground.

"Just shut the hell up, you fucking bastard! No one cares your shit!" Sasuke yelled, the anger breaking into his voice. Beneath his foot, Gaara blanched, shocked by the meek girl's outburst.

"Uchiha-san!" Sasuke looked up and found that the teacher had finally shown up and was now running toward them. "There will be no fighting in my classroom!" Sasuke lifted his foot slightly, reducing the pressure on Gaara's chest without letting him move. "And there will definitely be no foul language."

The Iruka-sensei reached them and made to push Sasuke off Gaara, but Sasuke was pulled back by other hands. Looking back he saw that it was Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Uchiha-san, go stand outside," Iruka-sensei ordered as he helped Gaara to stand. The prefect looked paler than before and there was blood trickling out of the side of his mouth. Sasuke smirked.

Saying nothing, Sasuke walked threaded his way out of the classroom, his bag slung over his shoulder. When he got out of the classroom, he didn't stop but instead walked down the hall. He wasn't coming back.

--

"I didn't think I'd find you here."

Sasuke looked around from where he was sitting and found Naruto standing behind him.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Sasuke asked, before going back to sucking on his lemon tea. Naruto sat down in the chair next to him and ordered a strawberry sundae. They were sitting in a small cafe in the centre of Tokyo. It wasn't anything really special, but the service was good and the drinks were just above mediocre. It's colour scheme was mainly creams and peaches though there were some touches of Gothic.

"I was thinking of ditching anyway," Naruto said, replying to Sasuke's question just as his drink was delivered to him. "Arigatou," he said, thanking the waitress.

"Right."

"So what are you doing here? I thought Iruka-sensei told you to stand outside, not walk away."

"Like you're one to say anything," Sasuke scoffed. Naruto grimaced. "I'm waiting to see the manager."

"Huh? Why? You're not dropping out of school are you?" Naruto asked, panic touching his voice. Sasuke waved his hand to dismiss his questions.

"I'm not going to drop school," Sasuke clarified, _How could I inherit anything otherwise?_ "I'm just looking for work. I don't have any cash, so since I'm ditching school for the day, I suppose I should do something productive" Naruto's mouth formed an 'o'. "Yes."

"So you want to be a ... uhhh... what are you applying for?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Anything I suppose. Although I'm not too sure how I would go making things," he replied. Naruto nodded. In all respects, Sasuke sucked at cooking. No matter how hard he tried, he always ended up making the dish either inedible or incomprehensible. Naruto wasn't much better.

"I think you'd better apply for waitress."

"You're probably right." Someone walked through the door that led to the kitchen and Sasuke and Naruto both looked around. The person who had just walked through the door was a lady with short dark hair and held a _pig?!_ She approached the table that Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at.

"The manager will see you now," she said, smiling. Sasuke stood and glanced at Naruto. He grinned.

"Gamubate," he said.

"Hn." The lady then walked back to the door and through it, Sasuke following her. Just as he was about to go through the door, he glanced back and saw that Naruto had finished his drink and was about to leave. Somehow the fact that he was going made Sasuke sad.

_It's not like it's his duty to stay anyway,_ Sasuke chide himself as he followed the lady with the pig down a corridor. She stopped at a door and knocked.

"Come in," a female voice from inside called. Sasuke looked at the pig lady for direction and she nodded him inside. The office was fairly small but decorated very nicely. In the centre of the room was a average sized desk of which housed a laptop, a pile of papers, and a few photographs in frames. Behind the desk sat the lady who had called them in.

The lady was tall and busty, with long blonde hair tied in two pony tails that were situated over her shoulders. She was wearing a dark green top that though modest, still managed to show off her figure. Below it she wore dark skin tight leggings and black high heels. This was the manager.

"Please sit," the blonde lady said, gesturing to a chair opposite her. Suppressing a gulp, Sasuke sat in it. The only experience he'd had in job interviews was limited to ones he had seen on television and suddenly he became very aware at how little prepared he was. "I was told that you want to work here."

"Yes," Sasuke managed to reply. His mouth was very dry and now he realized that it wasn't so much the interview that scared him, but the busty lady that sat before him.

"And your name is?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he replied, berating himself for forgetting to introduce himself earlier. The interview had begun.

* * *

Oohhh! Will Sasuke get the job? What happened that night in the karaoke box between Sakura and Kakashi? And WHY does Shizune lug a pig around with her all the time? The first question will be answered in the next chapter, the second one will be answered in the future, since I myself do not know what happened, and the third can only be answered by Masashi Kishimoto if anyone. w BTW, some of the lines that Gaara says are taken straight from the first volume of Naruto where Sakura is talking to Sasuke about Naruto in the 3rd chapter. So how was it? I know what I want to happen in the beginning of the next chapter, so I'll start writing it soonishly. Cheers!


	11. Hug

Oh yeah, I forgot to say it in the last chapter, but, DOUBLE DIGITS!! (they're also the same XD). Again, I have never been to Japan and my experience in cafes in extremely limited to like.... one time I went into one. So all my information was found on the web and from the various anime/mangas I have seen in the past.

The wind was blowing extremely hard when Sasuke emerged from the cafe after spending nearly an hour talking to the manager Senju Tsunade. He was still wearing his school uniform so he had to sometimes press his skirt down so that it didn't fly up. How annoying.

Looking down the street he recognized Naruto's tossled mess of hair. _He really did wait..._ Sasuke grinned and ran toward him, threw his arms around him in a tight hug.

"I got it!" Sasuke said excitedly into his ear. After getting over the initial shock of getting suddenly attacked, Naruto grinned.

"'Course," he said smugly. "What are you doing, by the way?" Sasuke blinked.

"I'm hugging you, what does it look like?" Sasuke replied. _I am far too happy at the moment._ He let go.

"That was a change," Naruto said, grinning. "So what will you be working as?" he asked as they started to walk in the general direction of Naruto's home.

"I dunno," Sasuke replied, shrugging. "I told her about my situation with making food, so I'm guessing it'll be something out of the kitchen."

"Like waitress?"

"I suppose," Sasuke replied. For some reason, the word 'waitress' sounded wrong.

"Sasuke in a frilly dress... Mmm," Sasuke thought he heard Naruto mutter, clearly unaware that Sasuke could hear fairly well. He _was_ a musician after all.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, blushing a little.

"Eh?! Nothing, nothing," Naruto denied, looking away probably to hide the blush that had appeared on his cheeks too. At he did, Naruto's silver ear piercings caught in the light and sparkled, entrancing Sasuke.

"Do they hurt?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to what he was talking about.

"What? Theses?" Naruto asked, fingering the silver rings. Sasuke nodded. "Well, the first time hurt a little, but after that I knew what to expect so I suppose it hurt less."

"I see..."

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked, starting to smirk a little.

"No reason. It just seems painful," Sasuke said.

"Do you have any?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"My mum was apose to them. Said they infected your ears or something," Sasuke explained.

"That's weird. Normally girls pierce both their ears pretty early."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, then bit his tongue. _What kind of a question is that for a _girl_ to ask?!_

"Yeah, that's what I've noticed about the girls in the class," Naruto said, not noticing any discrepancies in Sasuke's question. "I think you're probably the only girl in the grade that doesn't have them."

"Haa... I feel so special," Sasuke said dryly and Naruto laughed.

"Ah, there's the train station," Naruto said pointing to the JR sign in front of a subway entrance that lead underground. "It's a bit far to just walk it..."

"Sure," Sasuke said, linking his arm into Naruto's and pulling him toward the entrance. As they neared the stairs a figure with spiky gray hair suddenly turned and around and waved at them. It was Kakashi.

"Ah! Kakashi!" Naruto called, waving with his free arm. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at their linked arms and Sasuke let go. Naruto glanced at him but said nothing at it.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-senpai?" Sasuke asked when they got close enough to be heard over the hubbub the crowds around them were making.

"Book store," Kakashi replied, holding up a bag full of books. Somehow Sasuke knew that all of them were of the one series.... _Freaking pervert._ "I heard you beat up Gaara today, huh Sasuke?"

"Uhh... I guess you could say that..." Sasuke said, looking away.

"He had it coming to him," Kakashi said patting Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke winced a little as the symptoms of an anxiety attack started to begin.

"We need to go," Naruto said, brushing Kakashi's hand off Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke nodded, thankful for his intervention. "Are you taking the train too Kakashi?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll go with you," Kakashi said. They moved to the entrance of the station and started to walk down the stairs. There were so many people going in and out of the station, many of them bumping against Sasuke as they went on their way, making Sasuke start to feel faint again. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and he felt his head come back to earth again. Glancing around he found that it was Naruto who was now helping him down the stairs and protecting him from the people rushing by.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, just loud enough for Naruto to hear. The blonde grinned in response.

Finally they reached the bottom of the stairs and the crowds thinned out more, giving more space to walk in without banging into someone, and Naruto let go of Sasuke almost reluctantly.

"So what are you two doing in the centre of Tokyo?" Kakashi asked, reminding them of his presence.

"I was applying for a job at Hitai-Ate," Sasuke replied as he dodged a small child and his mother.

"Oh, Tsunade's cafe huh?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded.

"You know it?"

"Sakura works there as assistant manager," Kakashi replied. This surprised Sasuke.

"Oh," was all he said. _I wonder if I'll run into her... How does Kakashi know this then?_ "Do you go there often?"

"I guess you could say that," Kakashi said, turning to look at an ad for an upcoming movie that was plastered along the wall toward the ticket machines, so that Sasuke couldn't see his face. _Oh...?_

"Ah!" Naruto suddenly said and Sasuke turned to him.

"What happened?"

"I need to buy a ticket," Naruto explained apologetically, "I forgot my card." Sasuke sighed and accompanied the blonde to a ticket machine, helping him to line up in another line hoping that this would increase the speed in gaining a ticket. It sort of did, and they soon joined Kakashi again, went through the turnstiles, and ran onto train just as the doors were closing. A train usher yelled at them, but they ignored him and resumed a spot to one side of the train near the door.

The train was only half full and they easily found a sit. Sasuke stared out of the window and watched the buildings fly past as Naruto and Kakashi conversed about school. Sasuke heard the words 'idiot' and 'teacher' come up a few times but he generally didn't listen.

"What about you Sasuke?" Sasuke suddenly heard Naruto ask.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you into any sports?" Naruto repeated.

"Uhh, not that I can think of. Why?"

"Oh, it's just the first day of PE for the term is tomorrow," Kakashi explained.

"PE?"

"Physical Education. Basically sports class."

"Ah..." Sasuke bit his upper lip. He had excelled in sports in his old school, but physically speaking, girls tended to not do as well as boys, so now that he was masquerading as a girl should he limit his ability? "Is it mandatory?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, swinging on a pole. On one particularily ambitious swing, Naruto lost his footing and teetered back. Instinctively, Sasuke held out his arm and caught the blonde before he fell into a scary looking Goth guy and his girlfriend. Getting back onto his feet, Naruto grinned. "Thanks."

"Just returning the favour."

"Right." The train started to slow and Sasuke glanced at the station and found that they were pulling into Shibuya Station.

"This is my stop," Kakashi said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, then."

"See ya tomorrow!" Naruto called after him as he stepped off the train. Sasuke waved and soon the gray haired senior disappeared into the crowd. Just as the doors slid shut Naruto dropped into the seat next to Sasuke. "I'm so tired," he sighed.

"Un," Sasuke agreed, covering the yawn that suddenly crept up on him. A hand touched his head and lightly pushed him down onto a shoulder. Looking up Sasuke found Naruto's face very close.

"Sleep," he said, "I'll wake you up when it's the right stop." Too tired to disagree, Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off into dream world.

--

It had taken Sasuke a good ten minutes to locate the girl's changing rooms. Why the school had to be so large and complicated, he had no idea. All he knew was that it was a helluva lot harder to get anywhere. He now stood in front of a closed door that bore the name plate of 'Female Changing Room'. Unsure of how to deal with this obstacle, Sasuke raised a hand a knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a female voice called from within.

"Sasuke," Sasuke replied.

"Ah, just a moment," she said and Sasuke could hear locks being pulled back. "At first we thought you were one of those perverted boys." Sasuke grimaced. _She has no idea how ironic that is._ "There we go!" And the door opened, and Sasuke stopped mid step into the room because in it was about twenty girls. Twenty girls stripped down to their underwear.

_Oh shit...!_ Sasuke turned and ran flat out off the room and down the hallway, his face beetroot red. Behind him he heard some of the girls laugh.

"She's so cute, isn't she!"

"I know!"

"So tsundere!!"

Sasuke slowed once he could no longer hear their voices and rested his head against the wall. _I have no idea how I should feel right now..._ But PE was about to start in ten minutes, so striking out, Sasuke ran to the nearest bathroom and finding it thankfully empty, he changed into the sports uniform there. _I'm am so screwed..._

* * *

So how will Sasuke's first PE class go...? I'm so evil to him... Haiz. Btw, both my ears a pierced ^^ That was really random. Oh, and I've never applied for a job, unfortunately, so I've never been in interview. I asked my dad and made up most of what happened. =w= In the next chapter, Sasuke will actually make some more friends XD See, Veru-chan? Now who should it be... Hmm... I don't think I have any major coming up at school so hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Cheers!


	12. Shuttlecock

While this chapter is completely canon in my story, my good friend Versatz wrote a parallel of this chapter where instead of playing badminton, they play basketball, since that was going to be the game that the PE clas were going to play. But realizing that i was sucha noob at the sport, I decided to change it to a sport that I am far more comfortable with. So, after you're done reading this, please go take a look at the 'Chapter that never was, but could have been' over at Versatz's account XD

When he had come to school that day, Sasuke had been quite surprised by his welcome into the classroom. He had thought that due to his beating up of Gaara, people would now keep away from him. Unfortunately, it had had the opposite effect. People had gathered around his table, both male and female, and refused to stop talking and leave until the teacher called the class to order. He hadn't needed friends before, so why would he need them now?

"Uchiha! You're up now!"

"Alright," Sasuke called back. He stood from where he was sitting on the bleachers that lined the sides of the gymnasium. He walked to his side of the badminton net and turned to face his opponent. She was kind of small with long black hair cut straight above her eyes which were light purple. Sasuke had heard earlier that she was an ace at this game but looking at her she looked anything but that and had he not seen her completely serve her last opponent he would have definitely underestimated her.

"Hyuuga Hinata verses Uchiha Sasuke, go!" The teacher blew the whistle and Sasuke took up a defensive stance as Hinata lightly lobbed the shuttlecock into the air. Without blinking, the petite girl brought her raquet down on the poor mass of feathers, sending it rocket over the net. The class crowding around let out a gasp as they were unable to see where the shuttlecock had gone, yet Sasuke was able to return the serve. When he was small, a teacher of his had teased him and his brother at being able to 'see everything'.

Surprised at Sasuke's ability to return her move, Hinata didn't react as the shuttlecock landed on the ground near the back of her side of the court.

"My point," Sasuke murmured. Hinata blushed and tossed him the shuttlecock to serve. Instantly after catching the mass of feathers, Sasuke threw them up and smashed them over the net, nearly hitting Hinata as he did. Just because he was a guy, didn't mean he was chivalrous. But this time the girl was ready for it and easily returned it with a quick flick of her wrist. Sasuke smirked and lightly lobbed it over the net, expecting her to try and smash it over and win back the point. She did this and Sasuke retaliated by returning the shuttlecock with a smash of his own, sending it flying over Hinata's head and behind her.

_There's no way she can return that_, Sasuke thought to himself. But he was wrong. Just as he shuttlecock dropped to around the height of the back, the skin around her eyes wrinkled and Hinata brought her arm around, smacked it back over the net without even glancing at it. This shocked Sasuke and he was only just able to return the shuttlecock back again.

_It's as if she can see behind her..._ Sasuke observed as again and again Hinata was able to return shots that should have been in her blind spot. Again and again did they batter the shuttlecock across the net between them, the minutes ticking past. Now and then one of them would make a mistake, so slowly the scores grew so that they were head to head at fourteen. One more point to either side and they would win.

Early on in the match, Hinata had had the advantage being far more experienced, but Sasuke, having an uncanny memory, had evened their prowess by memorizing and executing perfectly all the moves that would have defeated a normal opponent.

The atmosphere in the crowd was electric. It had grown since the match had started and now even the male class had come over to see what the fuss was about.

_I wonder if Naruto is over there..._ Sasuke had wondered at one point. The momentary lapse in his concentration had lowered his defenses and Hinata had scored against him. That was how they had come to the current score. Swing, hit, swing, hit, the rally went on and on, the crowd Ooo-ing at each near save.

Hinata smacked the shuttlecock right over the net so that Sasuke had to run forward and pat it up. It was at this point when the crowd seemed to shift a little and a blonde figure was revealed. Taken off guard, Sasuke nearly lost his footing and missed the shuttlecock. The white ball of feathers fell lightly to the ground, barely making a sound as the crowd roared.

Suddenly hit by a wave of fatigue, Sasuke sank to the ground, panting. _Stupid sport_. A hand made it's way into his vision and he looked up and found Hinata standing before him, her hand held out to him.

"Good match," she said, smiling.

"Right," Sasuke agreed, but he didn't take her hand and instead jumped to his feet on his own, finding he stood about half a head over the girl. She blushed in embarrassment and retracted her hand. Sasuke was about to say something to try and clear up the small misunderstading but the crowd had enveloped Hinata so he instead chose to thread his way out through the crowd before it got too dense and he'd have to make physical with someone to get past.

Finally he found his way to the bleachers he had been sitting on about half an hour ago. Picking up the bottle of water he had brought with him, he took a long swig. Suddenly realizing that someone was behind him, he turned and found a classmate of his standing there. He had short brown hair and strange red triangles on his cheeks. _Weirdo..._

"Hey there, hot stuff," he said, making Sasuke choke on the water. _The HECK!?_ "That was some game you played just then." Sasuke was speechless. "Wanna go somewhere later?" This made him blanched. _Is he hitting on me?! OH GAWD!! NOOOO!!_

"Hell no!" Sasuke exclaimed. "The heck's wrong with you?" The guy was taken aback by this and Sasuke took this opportunity to quickly walk away. Reaching the end of the bleachers, Sasuke suddenly feel a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" The brunette asked, an edge in his voice.

"Let go," Sasuke commanded coldly, though he was starting to feel weak.

"Oh? Why should I?" Glaring at him, Sasuke tried to wrench his way out of the hold but the brunett's grip was too hard and Sasuke was far too faint.

"Le-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" At this familiar voice, Sasuke whirled around to see Naruto running toward them. He reached them and wrenched the brunette's hand off of Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke could see nothing so a jab of fear shot through him when his legs buckled, but strong hands caught him. Slowly regaining his vision, Naruto set Sasuke down on the bleachers, still holding on to him so that he didn't teeter over.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke nodded, but it came out jerky and there were shakes running down his back that he was sure Naruto could feel.

"What wrong?" the brunette asked, stunned by what had happened. Naruto turned to answer him.

"She's-" Naruto started, glancing at Sasuke for help.

"I have anemia," Sasuke said quickly, ignoring the look from Naruto, glancing down at the ground as he lied. It had been a while since he'd used that particular one.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry about that," the brunette said, bowing before quickly running away to his friends, probably hoping they hadn't seen what had happened. Sasuke sighed out of relief and Naruto sat down next to him.

"Just how do you get yourself into such sticky situations?" Naruto asked, smiling bemusedly. Sasuke scowled making the blonde laugh even more. "You're really cute when you look angry."

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled back, turning so that Naruto couldn't see him blushing.

"Uchiha-san! I want you to teach Yamanaka-san the basic rules of badminton," the teacher called from the other side of the gymnasium. Glad at the opportunity to leave the whole embarrassing situation behind, Sasuke quickly jumped to his feet and jogged over to where the blonde slut stood holding the raquet at a weird angle.

She pouted when she saw that it would be Sasuke teaching her and Sasuke glared back at her. _Stupid damn blonde..._ He was suddenly very irritated, making him very strict with the girl, picking out every fault in her stance and serve. So much so that by the end of the class, she was on the ground in tears. Sasuke had no tact, so he ran as fast as he could out of the gymnasium. Today would be the first day he was going to work at Hitai-Ate so he didn't want to be late. Yep, that's definitely the reason why.

* * *

I felt so disturbed as I wrote that last bit with Kiba. I don't particularily like this chapter... I kind of lost inspiration towards the end XD


	13. A 'meeting'

Here's the next chapter =w= As usual I had trouble writing it as I have no job experience, let alone know what it's like to be a waiter. . I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"I still don't get why you're wearing that."

"I'm just wearing what Tsunade-san told me to. It's not my problem if you don't like it," Sasuke retorted back, though he was quite happy that Tsunade had decided that he'd be better off wearing a male waiter's outfit than a female one. When he had asked her earlier, she had said that she already had a few girls being maids and she wanted a bit more diverseness so she could attract more customers.

He was standing in the centre of a small room just outside the kitchen of Hitai-Ate, wearing his new work uniform. It one of those classic black and white waiter outfits comprising a black vest and pants with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. The back of the vest, however, had been made with a red and black tarten so that it suited the outfits the maids wore which also used the same colour scheme and fabric.

"You really look like a guy wearing that," Naruto said from where he was slouching on the back of a chair, pouting as he sucked on a lollipop he had bought earlier.

"That's the point," Sasuke replied, attempting to do up the button of his cuffs without having much success. Why did cuff links have to be so fiddly. He'd get one side in only to have it fall out when he slipped the other side into the hole. Naruto sighed

"Come here," Naruto said, beckoning. Sasuke did and Naruto quickly did the cuff up, taking care to make sure they were the right way up. "There."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, a little surprised at the kind gesture after how he'd practically ignored Naruto at school. Naruto grinned and did up Sasuke's other cuff.

"Just don't trip and spill anything out there," Naruto said jokingly. Sasuke scowled.

"I'm not one of those generic klutzy maids, you know."

"I know, I know," Naruto said, waving a hand. "It's just a cliché thing to happen to a server in a cafe, that's all."

"...Right." Naruto was about to say something but a yell from the cafe's front interrupted him. It was a summon for Sasuke. Sighing, Sasuke walked to the door and opened it, walking through it while holding it open for Naruto. Together they walked down the short hallway and into the main cafe. It was mayhem with people sitting at table, talking and laughing with each other, and maids running between tables and the counter to deliver and take orders.

"See you later then..." Sasuke said as he located the worker who had called him. Naruto nodded and disappeared into the throng of people. _Now I know why Tsunade-san was so easily convinced into hiring me. They're over rated and under staffed._ "You called me?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to the counter. The girl took a double take as she looked up from the orders she was sorting through.

"Sasuke-chan?" Sakura asked, stunned by his apparal.

"Hn."

"You look...uhh...nice," she said, blushing a little at some dirty thought and Sasuke sighed. _How lovely... This is turning into a nightmare..._

"What was it you wanted me to do?" Sasuke asked dryly, unconsciously fiddling with his cuffs.

"Ah yes! Here," Sakura said, holding out two trays both with drinks on them. "This one," she said pointing to the one with the green ice drink on it, "goes to table three, and the other one goes to table eleven." Sasuke took them from her, easily carrying them as he had seen waiters carry trays in restaurants.

Saying nothing, Sasuke walked to table three, set the tray on the table, picked each drink off the tray, placed them in front of their respective owners, picked up the tray again and continued to table eleven. This cycle continued on for the next forty-five minutes in which Sasuke picked up orders from Sakura and delivered them. Between each trip some person would inevitably want to order something and here's where Sasuke's problem arose.

"Excuse me," one lady sitting at table five said. Sasuke turned from serving the table next to her.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I would...uhhh...." but the lady couldn't stop staring at him. Sasuke fidgeted under her stare, scrawling a random order on the note pad Sakura had supplied him.

"Yes?"

"Oh, sorry. I would like a cappuccino with a club sandwich," she finally managed to stutter out. Sasuke quickly wrote this down, crossing out the other order and walked to the counter. He handed the order to Sakura and waited for the next tray.

"Why do people keep on staring at me like that?" he asked as Sakura came back with a tray.

"You look just so damn hot," Sakura replied, her tone suggesting that it was obvious. Sasuke stared at her.

"What?"

"Other than the people in here that know you," Sakura started, handing the tray to Sasuke, "everyone else thinks you're a guy. A pretty hot one too."

"I see..."Sasuke replied, suddenly worried. Mizuki-san never said what would happen if someone found out that he wasn't a girl, but from how he had presented it, it seemed like he would loose the inheritance if someone did. Sasuke took in a deep breath took the tray from Sakura, glancing at the paper that stated the table number. Table nine.

Threading his way through the tables, Sasuke carried his loaded tray to where he thought this table should be. He found it. It was Naruto's.

"You don't have to stay here you know," Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto's table, setting the tray down so he could unload it.

"I don't mind," Naruto replied as his drink was set in front of him. "It's interesting to watch you work anyway."

"Huh? Interesting?"

"Yeah. Like how you interact with the customers and stuff. It's really very interesting to see how they will react to you and visa versa."

"I see...." Sasuke said a little apprehensive. _I still don't get how that's interesting_, Sasuke thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a hand around his wrist and he found himself being pulled forward.

"Sit," Naruto commanded. Startled, Sasuke obeyed and fell into the seat next to Naruto who slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

"I need to work."

"You look tired though.

"I am tired, but that doesn't mean I can rest," Sasuke retorted, reluctantly trying to get up again. Naruto let go and Sasuke stood.

"Just don't over work yourself, alright?" Naruto said. Sasuke stuck his toungue out at the blonde who laughed at this uncustomary gesture.

"Whatever makes you happy," Sasuke replied as he turned and threaded through the tables back to the counter. He set the tray down on the counter just as Sakura came back from making a smoothie.

"What's wrong? Your face is all red," Sakura explained when Sasuke cocked his head in question.

"What?!" he asked, blushing even more. _Oh shit..._

"You look cute though," Sakura said, smiling as she set the smoothie onto a tray.

"That's really helping," Sasuke replied dryly as he picked up the tray and glanced at the number, still blushing. Wanting to get away as soon as possible, he quickly delivered the contents of the tray, writing down a few orders from the surrounding tables as he went.

The time ticked by and soon it reached six o'clock, the time when Sasuke's shift ended. Glancing over at table nine, Sasuke found that Naruto was still there. The blonde noticed his stare and waved. Sasuke scowled back and turned to find Sakura to tell her he was out for the day. He found her crouched behind the counter, fiddling away with her phone.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked making the girl jump in surprise. She quickly closed the phone and hid it away behind her.

"Nothing. Do you need something?" she asked, trying to feign innocence but Sasuke knew better. But feeling drained he decided not to persue the matter.

"It's the end of my shift so... can I leave?" he asked, realizing he had no idea how this was all done. Sakura's mouth formed a little 'o'.

"Oh, yeah, well you can leave now that you've told me," she replied. "Work here is kind of informal, so you just have to tell the person in charge at the time then you can go." Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I'll be going then. See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said as he turned to leave the cafe.

"Mmm, bye, Sasuke-chan." Naruto got up from his table and joined Sasuke at the door.

"What? Don't I get a farewell too?" Naruto called to Sakura across the cafe. She laughed.

"See you tomorrow too, Naruto-kun," she called back as Sasuke opened the door and walked through, keeping the door open for Naruto. Naruto grinned at Sakura then also exited.

--

The station was quite packed by the time Sasuke and Naruto made it down there. When they got into the train it was practically bulging to the extreme. But thankfully, after they passed a few popular stations, the train started to empty out and they could actually move about a bit without slamming right into someone.

"Are you going to wait for me tomorrow as well?" Sasuke asked as the doors closed for the fifth time. Naruto cocked his head at him.

"'Course. Why would I not?" He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't have to you know."

"I know. You told me that already," Naruto said, lightly punching Sasuke in the arm. "But I want to, so there."

"Hmph." At this Naruto grinned.

The train suddenly lurched sideways and Naruto fell forward into Sasuke. Instinctively, Sasuke held out his arms to catch the blonde but somehow he too started to fall backwards, having clipped the glass divider. They both fell back against the closed sliding train doors, their lips meeting.

* * *

Heh. There you go rry, there's your accidental sasunaru kiss. ^^ I hope this chapter came out alright. I've always seen Sasuke as a waiter. Never a waitress. So when it came to write that part, I deleted huge paragraph I had originally written describing Sasuke's maid outfit, and kept true to the image I see =w= I've already started to write the next chapter (I actually started writing it before I had finished the cafe scene. I actually jumped from where I was in the cafe scene and instead skipped to the last paragraph, wrote it, and continued on into the next chapter), so the next chapter should be rolling out soon =w=


	14. More Loyalties

And here's the next chapter! I'll be going away for a week, so no updates till like... I dunno. You do the maths. I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^

Sasuke woke with a dull throbbing in his head and Naruto's cussing. Glancing around he realized that he had rolled under Naruto's bed again in his sleep. Naruto swore particularily loudly and the bed shifted up, Sasuke taking this opportunity to roll out from under the bed.

"We really need to think of a solution for this," Naruto said, gasping for air.

"Agreed," Sasuke said, brushing the dust off his pants as he stood and he remembered what happened last night on the train. Subconsciously, Sasuke bit his lower lip as the memory. "What happened last night?"

"Huh?"

"I don't remember how I got back here," Sasuke said quickly, not wanting to elaborate and inevitably remember the incident in full detail.

"Oh. You fell asleep on the train and I had to carry you back home," Naruto replied seemingly calmly, but there was some strange note in his voice that Sasuke couldn't quite nail. _Huh?_

"Oh," Sasuke said, relief spreading out from his heart and all over his body. _So it was just a dream huh?_ He thought as he suddenly sat back down on the floor, the relief making him strangely tired. _Wait! But why would I even dream about kissing Naruto?!_

"Oy! Earth to Sasuke! Are you coming down for breakfast or what?" Brought back instantly by Naruto's voice, Sasuke snapped out of his reviere and found the blonde's face inches from his own. He flinched back earning a grin from Naruto.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked irritatedly while chiding himself for his paranoia. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream!_

"Nothing, nothing," Naruto replied as he pulled Sasuke up from his bedroom floor. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Hn," Sasuke replied automatically, his mind on other things. Naruto walked out the door and Sasuke followed, still in a dream-like stupor. "Neh, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What are dreams?"

"Dunno. I guess it's just what you think about or want the most," Naruto replied. Sasuke blanched. _I do _not_ think about k-k-k about _that_!! Or want it for that matter..._ Suddenly, Naruto stopped walking down the stairs making Sasuke bump into him. Wondering what the hold up was, he looked over the blonde's shoulder and saw nothing.

"What is it?"

"Did you hear the doorbell ring just now?" Naruto asked, now quickly running down the stairs. Sasuke followed but at a much more reasonable rate. Falling flat on your face first thing in the morning usually didn't put him in a good mood.

"No-" Sasuke started to say but then a dinging sound resonated around the house. "Oh. Yeah." By now Naruto had reached the door and had flung it open.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed. Sasuke walked up behind him and saw that it was indeed Sakura. But what was she doing here so early in the morning?

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-chan," Sakura said, bowing a little as she did. Naruto and Sasuke nodded back politely.

"Have you had breakfast yet, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the frame of the door. Sakura shook her head.

"I came here as soon as I woke up. And got dressed," she added, glancing down at the school uniform she was clad in. Suddenly self concious, Sasuke realized he was only wearing a t-shirt and grey shorts. Old ones at that.

"Let's have breakfast together then," Naruto said, gesturing for Sakura to come inside. She did and Naruto led the way to the kitchen, Sasuke slowly following them after locking the front door again. Naruto was really too careless. Entering the kitchen, Sasuke found Naruto cooking up some instant noodles while Sakura sat at the table, chatting over the counter.

"What should I do?" Sakura asked as she slumped down on the table, pouting. Naruto set the big pot of to-be-boiled water and noodles onto the coils on the stove and slouched against the bench beside it.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, taking up a seat opposite Sakura at the table, he didn't really care what the matter with Sakura was but it gave him something other than _that_ to think about. Sakura's head perked up at the question and he saw that she had light bags under her eyes.

"It's about Kakashi-senpai," Sakura replied, suddenly becoming very interesting in the pattern of the table cloth. _Oh? So we're finally going to find out what happened?_

"Here you go," Naruto said as he set down two bowls of instant noodles, one in front of Sakura, the other in front of Sasuke. He himself sat down next to Sasuke with his own bowl. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu. It's his birthday coming up and I don't know what to do for it," Sakura said as she started to curl a pile of noddles onto her spoon. She finished and ate it. _Wah? Kakashi's birthday? What a let down..._ Glancing over at Naruto, Sasuke saw that he too was disappointed.

"Have you got any ideas," Sasuke asked aloud. _I'm sure she's thought up, like, ten different ideas. She just can't pick which one or she just can't carry it out without our help._

"Well, I've already called around and most of the seniors and some of our grade want to hold a surprise party," Sakura said quickly. "And I was wondering if..."

"We would participate too?" Sasuke finished for her, already feeling the bitter taste of dislike in his mouth. If anything, social events were the worst. For one thing, there were always far too many people in a far too small area...

"Yeah," Sakura said as she finished her noodles. Picking up the bowl she drank all the soup. She then sat it back down on the table and looked at the two of them. "Will you?"

"Sure," Naruto said before Sasuke could even open his mouth. Sasuke glared at him for choosing for him but seeing this, Naruto winked at him. _Huh?_ "I have another idea that we could do at the party."

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Couldn't we perform a gig?" Naruto asked, looking from Sakura to Sasuke, trying to gauge their response.

"A gig..." Sakura said quietly, running her finger along the rim of the bowl. Already finished his, Sasuke stood and gathered up the bowls and took them to the kitchen. "I guess that would be really neat," Sakura finally said, turning back to smile at Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"Alright! What about you Sasuke?" he asked, leaning back in his chair to try and see into the kitchen. When he didn't respond Naruto stood up and went to the door, looking in.

"Stop right there," Sasuke said, holding a hand out to stop the blonde from making any progress into the kitchen.

"What?"

"There's a cockroach," Sasuke replied a broom in his hand. And indeed, on the floor walked a large dark brown cockroach.

"Oh."

"EEEKK!!" Sasuke and Naruto whirled around at the scream and found that Sakura had also come to see what had happened. "It's-s-s-s a-a-a"

"Yes, it's a cockroach," Sasuke finished for her, his voice dry.

"Give me that," Naruto said to Sasuke, gesturing to the broom. Sasuke gave it to him. "YOSH!!"

--

It had been five minutes since Naruto had chased the cockroach into the living room. Sakura was now sitting at the kitchen table, Sasuke peering under kitchen cabinets, looking for more insects. Finding none, he straightened and made to go to the living room.

"I'd better go help Naruto," he mumbled almost to himself.

"Sasuke, can I speak to you for a minute?" Turning, Sasuke found that Sakura had stood up and was now walking over to him.

"Sure." What else could he say? Sakura's face relaxed.

"It's about what happened that night," Sakura mumbled, looking down at her shoes and Sasuke got the impression that she was blushing. "You're a girl, right? So you should understand."

"Uhh..." _Right, girl. That's me,_ Sasuke thought dryly to himself.

"Well," Sakura continued, not noticing Sasuke's lack of an answer, "Please keep this a secret."

"A secret? But why are you telling me?" Sasuke asked, truly unaware of the reason why. _I barely know her. Why would she tell me something that I could just go blabbing about?_ Sakura cocked her head to one side.

"Because I trust you," she answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. She suddenly put her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and stared at him. Sasuke tried to back away, but found that he was against a wall. _Oh crap..._ "Please don't tell anyone this."

"I won't, I won't," Sasuke said immediately, sighing thankfully when she dropped her hands to her sides.

"Good," Sakura said. She was looking down now, her hands clasped to her chest and her face very red. "I-I-I like Kakashi-senpai." Sakura flinched at suddenly revealing this. Sasuke blinked.

"Yeah. I know," Sasuke said simply.

"What? How?" Sakura suddenly said, looking up at Sasuke.

"It's kind of obvious," he said, looking away as he slouched against the wall, his arms crossed.

"And you don't like him, do you?"

"What?! Hell no!" Sasuke replied, looking aghast. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," she said. "So..." she started to say, going red again, "Will you support me?"

"Support you?"

"Yeah. Like help me?"

"Uhh..."

"Please!" Sakura asked. Her eyes were wide and innocent, her hands again clasped to her chest. "Please?" Extremely freaked out by this sudden turn of events, Sasuke looked away again, his face obscured his hair. "Please...?"

"Pshh. Alright, fine," Sasuke sighed, not sure of any other way out of his predicament. Sakura's face brightened and she flung her arms around Sasuke who gasped at this and tried to pry her off. "Get off."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, removing her hands. She looked up and Sasuke found that she was starting to cry. _Wah?_ "Thank you so much, Sasuke-chan."

"Hn."

"Hey you two!" Sasuke and Sakura turned to find that Naruto had returned from the living room, victorious. "I found the little bugger."

"Good job, dobe," Sasuke replied, glad of the distraction. "We'd better go or we'll be late for school," he said as he started to troop up the stairs. Naruto nodded and followed him up. Sakura cocked her head in curiosity and Sasuke saw the the question 'They're both going to change together?' pasted all over her face. Sasuke grimaced and quickly ran into Naruto's room.

How's that XD ? Please do tell me how you feel about how I 'resolved' the kissing issue! Okay, I have to go now. Cheers!


	15. Falling Falling

Haha. Finally updated! Sorry for the long wait but I was really really bogged down in homework, homework, gaming, homework, guitar and other fics :P I'm starting another fic btw... Anyway! Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The timer went off just as Sasuke finished reading over his essay. Collecting up the sheets of paper before him, he gathered them into a rough pile and stapled it, handing it to the teacher along with his test paper as the teacher came past. Stretching a little he looked over his shoulder at the blonde sitting two seats behind him. He was sleeping. Sasuke collected the contents of his pencil case that he had taken out for the test and moved back to his usual seat next to Naruto. Sitting he poked the blonde in the head. Said blonde moaned a little, moving slightly, but didn't wake up. Sasuke decided not to try and wake him. It was break time, so in theory, Naruto would be allowed to sleep. In theory.

About to take out the book they were reading for Japanese History, Sasuke was suddenly aware that there was a group of girls around his table, clearly at their destination. He looked up and found that at the head was Sakura, with Ino, Karin and Hinata behind her.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan," Sakura said. Sighing, Sasuke closed his book and put it away.

"Yeah?"

"You know how we're going to do a ..." Sakura started to say, dropping her voice as she said the last word, "gig?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we were thinking of getting the clothes after school today. You absolutely _have_ to come," Karin cut in. _I absolutely _have_ to come? Why?!_

"W-will you b-be coming t-then, U-uchiha-san?" It was Hinata's turn to speak, her voice nearly drowned out by the other students in the room being rowdy so that Sasuke had to strain slightly to hear her.

"Well..."he started to say, trying to buy time to think up an excuse. In all honesty, Sasuke really didn't want to know. He really, really didn't want to go _shopping_, of all things, with girls. He didn't even know _what_ girls did when they shopped. He'd rather go home with Naruto and do homework and sleep and eat dinner with just Naruto.

But now that the situation called for an excuse, Sasuke found himself suddenly unable to think of anything. He didn't have work that day. He had finished all his homework the day before, and none of the teachers had given them homework that day, thinking that they had enough with all the projects they had loaded down on them. But the most important point that Sasuke knew he couldn't use was that he wanted to spend the night with only Naruto. None of the girls here knew that he lived with him, Sakura only thinking that he came around early in the morning or had slept over. Not permanently. And as far as they knew, he was a girl.

"I don't have anything to do tonight... so I guess I'll come," Sasuke said resignly, making Sakura clapped her hands together and smiled sweetly. Behind her Karin and Hinata seemed happy, but from what he could see, Ino was trying to keep smooth a scowl. _I guess she hasn't forgotten about that badminton...lesson._

"Where're you going?"

Sasuke turned to find Naruto staring blearily at him, propping his head up on one hand, his hair fuzzed up at the back. He looked like a little, blue-eyed, kitten. How cute.

"We're going shopping!" Sakura exclaimed, suddenly clasping Sasuke's shoulders in a near hug making the poor boy nearly gasp. Luckily a student from the student council walked in at that moment and made an announcement.

"Uchiha-san. Please go down to the office immediately," was what the student said. Quickly, Sasuke removed himself from Sakura's near embrace and went quickly out the door. As he left the room, he spared a glance at Naruto. He was getting scolded by Sakura. Sasuke sighed and set off to the office.

–

"He should be here any minute now. Though please do take a seat, Mr Mizaki."

"Thank you."

_So the lawyer has come to check up on me. How annoying._ Sasuke was standing right outside the door to the office, leaning towards the door as to hear what was going on inside. Hearing the banging of an internal door, he decided to not make Mr Mizaki wait any longer, and entered the room.

"Yo, Mr Mizaki," Sasuke said on entering. Mizaki Kabuto looked up with a little surprise, but the angle of his glasses changed, causing the light to block his eyes out.

"Sasuke-kun."

"What do you want?"

"You certainly cut to the chase," Kabuto said, grinning a little. Somehow it seemed to Sasuke that his skirt had something to do with it. "I've just come to check up on you. Make sure you haven't been killed."

"Huh," Sasuke said, for lack of a better reply. "Well, I'm alive. You can go now," he added, irritation breaking through into his voice. Kabuto just ticked him off for some reason. Kabuto smirked.

"I also have to make sure you've told no one about your... hmm, well, secret," Kabuto said smoothly. Sasuke scowled.

"You think I'd squander all that money just by making a small mistake? I'm not that stupid." This comment made Kabuto chuckle.

"I just needed to make sure," he said. "I want you to tell me how the school has been so far, so I can assess how well you've been going." The school bell rang, but Sasuke knew that it meant nothing to Mr Mizaki. He'd have to do as he was told. Sasuke sat down on the chair opposite Kabuto and began to recount the bare facts of what had happened. It took only a few minutes and soon he was done, leaving the room in silence.

"Very interesting," Kabuto said at last.

"What is?"

"Oh, nothing. Your _friend_ Naruto just seems like a very interesting guy," Kabuto explained slowly. It was a complete thought, but Sasuke knew that Kabuto meant to say more. "You're not... falling for him, are you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Falling for him?! I'm not a fucking homo!" Sasuke yelled, his face red. Rising suddenly, Sasuke strode to the door and was about to yank it open when Kabuto called to him.

"Just remember that if anyone finds out you're not a girl, you _will_ be expelled and you _will_ loose the inheritance."

Sasuke glared back at the lawyer then stomped out of the office and nearly collided into someone who caught him. Looking up he found it was Naruto.

"Uh-uhh..." Sasuke started to say, but could find nothing to continue with. He flushed red. Naruto let go of him and stood back a little, holding out a bag.

"You left it in the classroom," Naruto explained, grinning.

"Oh... thank you," Sasuke replied, startled. He took the bag and automatically checked it's contents. Finding everything there, he looked up again at Naruto. "Did you..uhh... overhear anything?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no," came Naruto's hasty reply. It almost seemed like he was hiding something. "Oh, right. You're going shopping with Sakura-chan and them right?" Naruto asked as he led the way to the entrance of the school where Sakura had said to meet after school.

"Oh. That's right. I forgot," Sasuke replied automatically as he followed the blonde. There were still many people in the hallways but Sasuke paid them no attention. He was thinking about what Kabuto had said. No, more like _worrying_ about it.

Suddenly finding that there was no noise around them, Sasuke looked up and found that no one was around. They were standing at the gate to the school, the Sakura trees swaying slightly in the breeze around them. All unhappy thoughts were thrust from his mind as the pink petals swirled around him. It was mesmerizing.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto's voice sounded strained, making Sasuke turn quickly to find what the matter was. The blonde was standing near the the school gate facing the wall, a hand reached out touching the wall. Curious, Sasuke walked closer.

"Something wrong?"

Suddenly Naruto fell toward him, flattening him against the ground. Sasuke would have cried out but cool lips enveloped his. Too shocked to move, he lay there, pressed down under Naruto's weight. Finally gaining control over himself, Sasuke pushed away and managed to sit up, biting his lower lip.

Realizing something was wrong, he looked over at Naruto and found that he was still lying on the ground, his face deathly pale. Sasuke reached over and, after hesitating for a second, felt the blonde's forehead and found it warm. Far too warm. Fear running high, Sasuke then moved Naruto's head a little more to the side then checked his pulse on the side of his neck. Sasuke was no professional, but it was obvious to him that Naruto's heart was beating far too quickly.

"Shit shit shit shit..." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he dragged Naruto to lean against the wall. Rummaging around in his bag Sasuke found his phone and dialed the second number on his quick dial. Pressing the phone to his ear, he walked back and forth in front of the wall, counting the number of rings. _Please pick up!_

_

* * *

_Return of the Kabuto! haha. This thing that's happening with Naruto was completely random and was spawned from a small scene I made in which there was an accidental kiss =3= I'll be basing some of what happens on things that really happened to me or my friends. ^^; Oh yes and the new fic I'm going to start is called SHAMAN and yes, it's Naruto AU. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^ Cheers!


	16. Dressing Room

Heh. Merry Christmas pplz! I didn't think I'd finish it in time, but I DID!! AHAHHAHA I hope you enjoy this chapter!! It's 5 pages! -gasp- The girls go shopping today =3=

* * *

"Don't worry! He's going to be fine."

Sasuke didn't reply. At that present time, he and Sakura were walking around in Jusco, waiting for Ino, Karin and Hinata to turn up. Upon Sasuke calling Sakura earlier, she had phoned the hospital and they'd sent over a crew to pick Naruto up. Naruto still hadn't gained consciousness when they came.

"C'mon. Please," Sakura said forcefully, taking Sasuke by the shoulders. "He is going to be fine. It was only a seizure. He's had them before." Sasuke looked up.

"I'm not just worried about that, you know," he said quietly, pulling away from Sakura. "It's none of your business," he added when he saw Sakura open her mouth again. "You won't understand." Sakura closed her mouth.

"You're probably right," she said finally. "But if you ever want to tell someone something, I'll listen, okay?"

"Hmph."

"Okay?"

"Fine, fine, whatever," Sasuke said. He continued walking down the line of stores, making Sakura jog a little to catch up. He wasn't used to people being so... emotional. _Come to think of it, just about everything about this school is new._

"Neh, Sasuke-chan."

"What?" Sasuke asked, though he didn't turn to the pink head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see she was squirming. Why?"

"Do you li-"

"S-sakura! U-uchiha-san!"

Sasuke and Sakura turned to find Hinata running to them, followed closely by Karin. They were both out of breath by the time they got to them. Karin was the first to recover.

"Did you hear? About Naruto?" she asked. Sasuke flinched.

"Y-yes," Sakura cut in quickly. She glanced at Sasuke, then linked arms with Karin so that all of the red head's questions would go directly to her. Sasuke was thankful of this. _I'll have to thank her somehow..._

"H-hello, Uchiha-s-san," Hinata said. She was walking next to Sasuke now, embarrassed as ever.

"Hn."

They walked in silence behind Sakura and Karin. Neither of them talked so instead Sasuke listened in to the other two's conversation. It seemed to be centred around the gig, or more specifically, Kakashi.

"Have you confessed to him yet, Sakura?"

"It's none of your business," Sakura replied, employing the line Sasuke had used on her just prior. Sasuke couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was blushing. Who wouldn't.

"Well," Karin continued, sounding a little lofty, "you can have him. He rejected me the other day."

Finding the conversation suddenly become boring, Sasuke became aware of Hinata walking next to him. In a way he was glad that it was Hinata, not some random person. Anyone else would have forced him to talk. In front of them Karin's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

All three of them watched as Karin's face changed from curiosity to surprise to anger.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked in a lowered voice. Sakura shrugged.

"I-it's p-probably Ino," Hinata replied. "She's p-probably c-calling to say she c-can't come." Finally Karin hung up, shoving her phone into her pocket.

"Ino can't come," she announced. "She said to go ahead and pick the outfits." For some reason Sakura's face brightened.

"We should get started then," she said.

"Right!" Karin said. This time she linked arms with Sakura and Hinata and pulled them to the nearest clothing store. Sasuke followed after them, wary that Sakura might grab him. _And now hell starts..._

The girls soon dispersed around the store, picking out clothes to try on, so Sasuke decided to wait for them to finish by passing the time by reading the magazines on the rack. He picked up one randomly and flipped to the middle. On one page was a man with dark hair in a butler suit, brandishing silver knives in one hand. On the other page was a short boy with green hair and an eye patch. Apparently it was an advertisement for an anime. Sasuke closed the book and put it back onto the shelf. Which was just as well, as Karin had just come up to him from behind a rack of clothes. In her arms she held a frilly, red skirt, an elaborate jacket and a sleeveless shirt. She was grinning. _No freaking way... Naruto!_

Karin grabbed Sasuke by the arm and ran him to the dressing room. Standing in front of it were Sakura and Hinata. Sakura grinned and took the clothes from Karin and pushed Sasuke into the dressing room. She began to pull at Sasuke's uniform but Sasuke, too freaked out to think, jumped back onto the seat under the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"I can dress myself, you know," Sasuke spat back. Sakura pouted but lay the clothes on the bench and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Sasuke slumped down on the bench, breathing deeply as the dizziness faded. Not that his haptephobia wouldn't stop her, but there was no way he could let Sakura dress him. Or let anyone dress him for that matter. If they did, he'd definitely be found out. Kabuto's voice echoed in Sasuke's head.

"_Just remember that if anyone finds out you're not a girl, you will be expelled and you will loose the inheritance."_

Sasuke sighed, his head in his hands. _My life is far too complicated._ Hearing voices from outside the dressing room, Sasuke was reminded of the clothes sitting next to him. He looked down at them with disgust. But there was no way he could get out of there without trying them on. The girls just outside the door would make sure of that. Suddenly feeling very sorry for himself, Sasuke picked himself up and pulled off his school jumper.

–

"Which one looks better: the red one, or the blue one?"

Sasuke stared at the two dresses from where he sat in front of the dressing room. One of the dresses was a checkered blue and white and the other red and black. Other than that, they were exactly the same.

"I dunno," he replied, unable to think of another answer. Sakura scowled at him and walked back into the dressing room. Hinata had already picked out her outfit for the gig. It was a sleeveless violet blouse with ruffles all down the front, a short denim skirt and black jeans under it. Sakura and Karin were still deciding for both themselves, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sakura had decided that Kakashi could dress by himself. _Luck y bastard_, Sasuke had thought at the time.

Sakura appeared again, this time in the blue dress.

"How's this then?" she asked. Sasuke brought a hand up to his chin as he observed the dress.

"You're going to be playing in that, you know," he said as she turned for him to see the back of the dress. Or rather, the lack of one. "If you wear that, the strap's going to cut into you." Sakura touched her shoulder where her bass' strap would have gone.

"Mmm. I see your point," she said thoughtfully. She went to the little pile of clothes next to Sasuke, scavenging for the next article of clothing she was going to try on.

"Say, Sakura," Sasuke said suddenly.

"Mmm?" she replied, looking up at him.

"What was it were you going to ask me before? Before Hinata and Karin came."

"Oh, it's nothing," Sakura said quickly, turning her face so that her hair covered it. _Yep. It's _definitely_ nothing._ Sasuke thought dryly to himself. _She'll eventually tell me. Although, I think I can kind of guess what she was going to ask._ "W-what do you think of this one?" she asked quickly, holding up a black, one piece dress that came down to her thighs.

"Sure," Sasuke replied, unsure of anything else he could say. He didn't even know how she was going to wear it.

"You are so much like a guy."

Sasuke turned to find Karin had returned from a loop around the fourth store they had entered and had returned with a fresh stash of clothes.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked, only mildly curious. It was no mystery to him why he was so much like a guy. He frikkin was one.

"One, you have no sense of fashion," Karin said, holding up one finger as she turned to face Sasuke. "You couldn't tell the difference between a skirt and a squart-"

"They look exactly the same AND they do the same thing," Sasuke interjected.

"You're practically colour blind when it comes to colour combinations," Karin continued as up went the next finger. "You said that that orange dress would work with this green jacket. Three,you also look really hot in men's clothes." In the last shop they had gone into, Sakura had suddenly decided to make Sasuke wear a semi-formal suit. The girls had loved it, much to Sasuke's hidden delight. Prehaps there was a sliver of a chance that he'd not have to cross dress for one night. "And lastly, you have no chest," and up went the last finger. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, maybe first one is my fault, and so is maybe the second. But you can't pin the last two one me," Sasuke retorted. "I have no control over those two." _Thank God. _Karin laughed, clearly enjoying the little fight they were having.

"You know, you're just... so... I mean the only time when I can really tell that you're a girl is when you flirt with Naruto."

"What the hell did you just say?! Flirt with Naruto? When?" Sasuke exclaimed, wheeling on Karin, horror written all over his face.

"Like, all the time," Karin replied, holding up a shirt and vest up against Sasuke, gaguing if it was suitable. She didn't find it so and the clothing was tossed into the reject pile. "It's like you're Siamese twins. You can hardly find one of you without the other."

Absolutely boiling mad, Sasuke yanked up his school bag onto his shoulder and pushed past Karin. He immediately regretted this last part as he nearly ran into a rack as he went temporarily blind, one of the first stages of fainting. Regaining his balance at the last moment, he continued to march his way out of the store.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan!" Karin called after him, surprise immense in her voice. Sasuke ignored her. _Who the hell does she think she is?!_ He thought angrily as he walked down the hallway to where he thought he might find the lifts to go down to the ground floor and out. The lift wasn't there so he took an escalator up to the next floor where he had seen a lift earlier. He reached the lift and punched the button to go down. The doors opened immediately, the lift already there. Sasuke stepped in and pressed the G button. He sighed as the doors started to hiss shut. _I wonder how Naruto is going_, was what Sasuke was thinking as he doors were stopped by a hand.

Looking up at this disturbance, Sasuke found Gaara standing before him. The red head stepped into the lift and, after noting that the floor he was going to, G, was pressed, stood next to Sasuke. It was just the two of them in the lift. The doors closed and the lift started to move.

"I apologize for how I acted before."

Sasuke, surprised that the other had spoken, turned to face Gaara. He found no trace of apology in his face. Sasuke said nothing. He didn't know how he was suppose to deal with this kind of situation. If this had ever happened to him before, he had forgotten it. Normally he would have just walked away, problem solved. But he was in a lift. Not so easy to walk away from.

"How about starting a fresh, Uchiha-san?" Gaara asked, smiling slightly as he held out his hand. Sasuke didn't take it. He couldn't.

"Oh, I don't shake with annoying assholes," Sasuke replied back, smiling aswell. Silence came down like a heavy fleece blanket over the conversation. And the inside of the lift.

"Will you be visiting Uzumaki-kun?" Gaara asked, breaking the silence. This question caught Sasuke by surprise so he didn't have an answer ready.

"I don't know where he is," he finally replied, immediately kicking himself inwardly for being so honest about it.

"Oh. I would have thought Naruto's bitch would have known," Gaara noted loftily. Sasuke had to exercise all his self restraint to not clothesline the red head right there.

"What happened to that 'starting a fresh'?" Sasuke asked, smirking a little through clenched teeth. Seeing this tension, Gaara's blank eyes seemed to laugh.

"You're right. I apologize again," he said smoothly.

"Whatever," Sasuke shot back.

Silence again dropped over them. They lasted the last few floors without speaking and Sasuke was about to walk out the lift without any sign of farewell when Gaara spoke again.

"He's in St. Luke's International Hospital," he said, drawing out a card and offering it to Sasuke. The doors nearly closed on Sasuke in his surprise.

"Why do you have this?" he asked, taking the card and looking at it. It was a card of a nurse at the hospital. Gaara shrugged at his question, walking out of the lift. Sasuke scowled but followed.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't," Sasuke replied. "Can't a 'bitch' be curious?" This question made Gaara smirk.

"Perhaps," he replied and walked away. _What a weird guy_, Sasuke's thought as he walked to through the sliding doors and out into the cold night outside. He was going to go visit Naruto.

* * *

What bad mouthed brats. ^___^ I love 'em both! Haha! I just picked St. Luke's International Hospital from this random list of hospitals in Tokyo I found on this site. All the outfits taht the girls wear/talk about are just all creations in my head. ^^ I hoped you enjoyed that. I spent quite a bit of time really working to make this chapter a good one. I like it.


End file.
